Immortality
by Dark Alana
Summary: It comes to those that are fit for it. Countless people have fought and died for it. But it's a fate worse than death. You can't control destiny, everything happens for a reason. They can make you a better person…or in my case, a vampire. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter I: Different

**Immortality**

**It comes to those that are fit for it. Countless people have fought and died for it. But it's a fate worse than death. You can't control destiny, everything happens for a reason. They can make you a better person…or in my case, a vampire.**

**Author's Note:**

**The idea for this story came to me while I was watching **_**Twilight**_**, so I hope you guys like it. So here is the premiere of my new story, **_**Immortality**_**. It's set before the first movie/book of **_**Twilight**_** and after the second season of VD. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. I have some new ones. Enjoy!**

**Chapter I**

**Elena POV **

I stood on the deck of my villa in a village of Talamone in Tuscany, Italy as I overlooked the beautiful Mediterranean Sea and the island of Giannutri and Montecristo up as the sun rose above the horizon. I smiled as I breathed in the fresh air, untainted scent of the sea, so calm and peaceful, pure and utter bliss. I admit I never wanted this life, but it was moments like this that I enjoyed it.

I had wanted a family, a husband and have children to take care of and eventually watch them take care of children of their own. People were to be born, live and then die. That was the way it was supposed to be, but it seems I was never meant to have that life.

I suppose immortality comes to those that are fit for it. I can't control my destiny. And I have no regrets in _this_ life. But I think that everything happens to you for a reason. The hard times that you go through build character, making you a much stronger person….or in my case a vampire.

But I'm different from the ones I had come to learn about it bedtime stories and old legends, and even the ones I had come to know as a human. I am unharmed by garlic or vervain, holy items, or wooden stakes; and even the sun without the need for a magical ring.

I posses very keen senses and superhuman strength and beauty. My skin has the texture and the feel of marble and is precisely flawless…well at least it was at first. But now it is marred the reminders of my humanity, the scars of my battles, my beast's destruction, its rage, its revenge. My skin is holds the marks of every vampire that has fallen by my hand, without mercy, without any regret.

I am of a different race of vampires, hidden from human knowledge, and even from those of the supernatural world. I am a cold one.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

****What did you think of the first chapter? ****

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**TODAY IS ALSO THE ****PREMIERE OF: _P__ETROVA_  
><strong>

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE.**

**Next chapter coming the 13th.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter II: Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. So here is the second chapter of **_**Immortality**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter II**

**Elena POV**

In short span of two years I had absolutely lost everything. First my parents; then the very thing that was holding me and Jeremy together, Jenna. Not mention the lost of my biological parents; even though I wouldn't real call them parents, it still hurt.

It was exactly a week after the sacrifice and John's and Jenna's death. And things were getting better… for everyone else at least. Liz had kept Caroline a secret from the council and she and Caroline were now currently working on their issues.

Tyler had been devastated by Jules death, but decided to stay in Mystic Falls instead of going back to Florida. He and Caroline were now happily dating. While Alaric moved into the house permanently and became Jeremy's legal guardian and was living his life one day at a time.

Bonnie and Jeremy were stronger than ever, of course they had to work through Anna's and Vicki's return, but they got through it. Since there was no way to explain how she came back from the dead, Vicki left town with Matt shortly after she came back and Anna went with them, offering to show Vicki the ropes since she never did really learn.

And me…well I guess physically I was okay, but I think the emotional turmoil just too much. I needed to get away, and I need to do it now. I was brought out of my thoughts as Jeremy appeared in my door way and began to make his way towards me. He sat beside me with his back against head board as he collected his thoughts.

It was awhile before he finally spoke. "Elena…I know something's wrong…and I want you to be able to tell me what's wrong. You know you don't have to be strong all the time, sometimes its good to let it out." He said softly as he took my hand in his.

"Please just tell me what's wrong?" He asked, when I didn't reply. I took a deep breath before I finally spoke. "Everything…this wasn't the way things were supposed to happen, but they happened anyway and every time I feel like I've moved one step forward, I'm knocked two steps back…I can't stay here Jer…I need to leave." I said as I heard my voice crack.

"Where will you go?" Jeremy asked in a faint whisper, that I barely heard it. "I'm going to live with Rene…I've already spoken to him, he wants me there with him." I said. I didn't want to cause Jeremy him more pain, by me leaving. I would love it if he came with me, but he was happy and he had Bonnie, I couldn't take that away from him.

"Well he's always thought of you as his daughter." Jeremy said trying to lighten the mood. I gave him a tight smile. Rene Mathis was an old friend of our parents. He was 69 years old and had no children; his wife had died years before I was born.

Rene had met my parents a year after they had adopted me in Europe, where we were vacationing. Ever since then he had been close to the family, well me mostly. He saw me as the daughter he never had and spoiled me rotten to prove it.

"Well if you think that's what is best for you. I'll respect your decision; just don't forget about me when travelling all around Europe." He said as silent tears began to run freely down his face. I turned towards him and embraced him tightly.

"I could never forget you. You'll always be my brother." I said as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close, neither of us ever wanting to let go.

Shortly after I had told Jeremy of my decision to leave, by the end of the week I had made all the arrangements to move in with Rene and was about to head to the airport when I had to face Damon. Damon had found out from Caroline that I planned on and leaving and he wasn't happy to say the least.

"Vampire Barbie told me you're leaving." He said coldly, his tone accusatory. I hadn't spoken to Damon since he was healed from his werewolf bite and I had no intention to, but now it seemed I had no choice.

"Yep." I said simply as I zipped up my suitcase and placed it on the floor and I gathered my flight documents. "Were you ever going to tell me?" He asked angrily. "No. It was none of your business." I said as I felt my annoyance grow and I turned to the blue eyed vampire.

"None of my business. You are my business. Stefan…" He argued before I cut him off. "Stefan is what? Newsflash Damon, Stefan's gone…and I don't answer to you. I don't have to tell you shit." I shot back. "But that night. The kiss." He said as I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"I haven't spoken to you since you were healed and it's obvious you didn't figure it out on your own. So let me spell it out for you. You were _dying_ and I felt you should have at least died with a clean consciousness. I forgave you and kissed you out of _pity_. Pity, not love, not some deeper feelings I have for you, pity!" I said without any ounce of regret as I meant every word and I saw a brief flash of hurt in his eyes, before he covered it up.

"What did you think was gone happen when I realized that wasn't coming back? That I would just run straight into your arms. Sorry to break it to you, but that would _never_ happen." I said as I gathered all my things and walked passed him and without looking back got into Alaric's car before he drove me to the airport and I found myself as boarding a plane to Madrid to see Rene.

Rene was an influential business man; he owned houses all around the world, although he spent most of his life in Europe. Living with Rene was adventure all by itself. The moment I got there, Rene took to educate me with all his knowledge. He taught me about many cultures and their languages. He even managed to revolutionize my wardrobe; now there wasn't anything in my closet now, that wasn't designer.

I was living with him for a complete year, when he bought the villa in Tuscany and he took me to Venice for my 19th birthday. Jeremy and Bonnie even joined us. It was one of my greatest memories, before everything went down hill.

Shortly after my birthday and Jeremy and Bonnie had returned to Mystic Falls, Rene was called away on urgent business to Monterrey, Texas, so naturally I went with him. Texas was where everything changed…where I changed, forever 19. Texas is where Rene was killed and where I got my retribution. Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts as my phoned beeped. It was text message. From my own personal Yoda, Peter.

**Fr: Peter Whitlock**

**You should get going. Oh and don't resist. Go with them. Good luck, love you sugar.**

I rolled my eyes at Peter's cryptic bullshit. _Them who? _I thought as I headed into the house and to get take a shower and a put on some clean clothes before I headed to see in Rene's lawyers about his will in Volterra.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What do you think happened in Texas? What will happen when Elena reaches Volterra?  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**Next chapter coming the 18th.**


	3. Chapter III: Volterra

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. ****By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story on my profile. ****So here is the third chapter of **_**Immortality**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter III**

**Elena POV**

Before I got ready, I decide to go for a quick hunt as I walked into my bedroom and immediately stripped out my clothes before taking a long bath. Once I had finished bathing. I drained the tub; before wiping the fog away from the mirror as I started at the reflection of my vampire form.

After the change, my hair was no longer dark brown it was now pitch black hair and had small tints of dark brown when the sun would hit it. I had grown in height. I was no longer 5'6'; I now stood about 5'9''. However my skin wasn't as pale as you'd expect with a normal vampire, I had very light olive skin, but it had this glow about it that you could tell I was a vampire and my eyes, instead of red or gold it was a bright a golden orange, signaling the remains of a fresh hunt, me still being fairly young, I had lost control a few nights ago and drank from a human while also hunting animals.

As I stared at my frozen form, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to the vampire bite marks I had on my body. It wasn't a lot, maybe two to five on each arm and maybe three on each leg, I never really bothered to check, it wasn't like it was gonna make any difference.

I moved back into my bedroom and put on a pale cream bra and boy shorts with a beige v-neck sweater, white skinny jeans and some knee high leather high heeled boots with a pair of brown leather gloves. I gave me eye the smoke eye effect and put on some dark red lipstick before I headed out of my room and into Rene's office.

I ran my fingers over the mahogany desk as I stared at the white porcelain urn sitting on the mantel above the fire place containing Rene's ashes and the shield above it. After all the shit that had gone down in Texas, I had Rene cremated.

Peter and Charlotte cover up his death so there were really no questions asked about his death and once I had taken my revenge and after spending a few months in Texas, I immediately retuned to Italy to settle his accounts.

I walked over to the mantle and traced my hand over the 6 by 4 gold circular shield with a lion's head insignia on it. Rene had it made years ago, he said the lion was a diverse symbol of dignity, strength, courage, justice and military might. The parts of the lion also carry different symbolism as well; the head means care and vigilance, and its mane represents fire. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

Rene used to tell me that this was my symbol that represented me in whole. I smiled sadly as I moved over to the desk and picked up the piece of paper containing the address of Rene's lawyers before leaving the house and getting into my 19th birthday present from Rene, an 2012 Audi A6 before heading to the city of Volterra.

It was 101 miles between Talamone and Volterra and it was two hour drive, but with way I drive I reached in an hour and a half. I was entering the city when I noticed that everyone was in red cloaks and than I remembered that to day was St. Marcus day festival, commemorating the abolishment of vampires from city. I guess they don't realize that one of the most powerful vampires coven lives just beneath the city.

Yes, I knew about the Volturi. That was the first Peter and Charlotte took to teach me about when I lived with them and I can say after what I learned I was in no hurry to meet them and hopefully I could get in and out of the city unnoticed but then again that was wishful thinking, I was on their territory.

As I parked my car, I grabbed my sunglasses from Fendi purse and a large scarf. I placed the sunglasses over my eyes before wrapping the scarf around my head and heading out into the busy streets sticking to the shadows of course as I headed to the lawyer's office.

"Damn." I cursed as I reached the lawyers office and noticed it was closed for St. Marcus Day Festival, which isn't even a national holiday when I you think about it, but I guess I'll be coming back here tomorrow.

I was heading back to my car when I felt someone following me; their footfalls were to quite to be human, so much for coming and going undetected. I had to restrain myself from moving into a crouch as I immediately turned on my heels only to come face to face to vampires, both in black cloaks with the Volturi crest hanging around their throats.

"Ciao Bello **{Hello beautiful}**." The shortest said as they stop in front of me and pulled back their hoods. They both had bright red eyes and brown hair, the shortest was 6'1'', while the other was 6'7''. "My name is Felix and my friend here is Demetri. We are members of the Volturi guard." The tallest, Felix said as I could see them shift closer to me.

"Caio signori **{Hello gentlemen}**." I replied, my Italian flawless. They both smiled at me, but it didn't seem threatening, but it didn't mean I wasn't on guard. "You're obviously new in Volterra, because I'm sure we would never forget that face. Will come with us? I'm sure my masters would like to meet you." Demetri said and I felt fear rise up in me but nodded unless.

Although they asked, I'm pretty sure it wasn't a request and I also remembered Peter's text from earlier, the little bastard knew. Demetri and Felix lead me to flight of the stairs that led below the city. Gathering as much courage as I could, I followed them in before we boarded elevator and we moved to what I assumed was the Volturi castle.

"I don't believe we learnt your name." Felix stated as I took of my sunglasses and scarf of my head. "Elena." I replied as they smiled at me once more before the elevator stopped and I found myself in a luxurious lobby.

"Benvenuto **{Welcome}**!" The voice came of a pretty Italian human girl as she stood up at the reception desk as we exited the elevator. "Gianna." Felix and Demetri greeted in unison which made the human smile before they lead me down the hall with exquisite art hanging of the walls before we came to a stop in front of huge oak doors.

Felix pushed them open and I was greeted with the site of a marble throne room with three thrones sitting on the other side the room. The one on the left had a vampire that was probably turned in his late thirties probably early forties.

He long brown hair and downcast red eyes, he just looked life less. Not that vampires had any life in them physically but he seemed like he had no reason to live, from the stories Peter and Charlotte told me he was probably Marcus.

The one in the middle with the nuts smile on his face was definitely Aro. He long black hair with red eyes, of course and looked absolutely gleeful as his eyes landed on me. The blond with scowl on his face was Caius.

"Well what do we have here?" Aro asked joyfully as I came to stand in the middle of the room and I spotted a blond vampire, probably sixteen when she was turned standing next to a boy with similar features but with brown hair and I figured the were mostly likely the witch twins, Alec and Jane, Peter and Charlotte had told me about.

"We found her in the city, master." Demetri replied as he moved closer to the king and held out his hand for Aro to take. Aro took his hand and closed his eyes and his eyes furrowed in concentration and then I remembered Aro's power and my only thought was…_Shit!_

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What do you think Aro will see in Elena's mind?  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**Next chapter coming the 24th.**


	4. Chapter IV: Volturi

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. So here is the fourth chapter of **_**Immortality**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter IV**

**Elena POV**

"Well Elena, welcome to Volterra. May I?" Aro asked as he finished scanning Demetri and moved closer to me and held out his hand for me to take. I nodded as I removed the glove on my right hand and placed my hand in his. Aro took my hand eagerly before he closed his eyes and they furrowed in concentration. It was a while before Aro eyes snapped open and they stared at me in fascination. _Crap._

"Fascinating." Aro said as he smiled at me and released my hand. "It would seem we owe our thanks to Elena for taking care of our little problem in the south." He continued and everyone looked at me wide eyed as they pieced together not who I was, but what I was capable of.

Suddenly my visions cloud with visions of pain before I dropped to floor withering in pain, but refused to scream, to give Jane the satisfaction of hearing me scream as I heard Aro laugh. "Jane." He playfully scolded but she didn't stop.

Gathering all my strength I sent out a sort of an electric wave that won't cause any physical damage, but it would hurt as the pain immediately vanished and I opened my eyes to see every vampire on the floor except Marcus and Caius who looked like they had been roughly pushed back in their seats.

"Splendid." Aro said as he laughed joyfully as we all got off the floor and Jane glared at me and I ignored her. "My dear you have a wonderful power, won't you join us?" Aro said as I felt dread fill me, but I didn't let it show.

"Thank you for the offer, Aro. But I'm afraid I'll have to decline." I said politely as I saw his smile faltered for a split second before he recovered. "Such a waste." Aro whispered sadly but I still heard him as I watched his eyes fill with disappointment and…hope?

"Well then. Won't you stay with us until your business is done in Volterra?" He asked as I finally understood the hope in his eyes. My business wouldn't be done for another two to three days and that's a lot of time for him to try to make me reconsider, but I knew I wouldn't but best not to reject the Volturi twice in the same day.

"I would be honored." I said politely with a fake smile upon my face. "Wonderful. Jane dear, why don't you show Elena to her room, unless you would like to join us for dinner." Aro said with a joyful smile on his face as Jane scowled.

"No thank you." I declined without hesitation. I knew what type of dinner they were having. I may drink human blood, but I have never taken a human life before I do not intend to. "Very well. Jane." Aro said as Jane nodded before she leaded me out of the throne room.

As red haired vampire came down the hall with a group of humans behind her. They were all smiling and taking pictures, no doubt they thought this was a tour and I felt pain fill my heart as I spotted a little boy no more than six among them.

I felt tears some to my eyes as he waved at me and smiled before he and the other humans disappeared into the throne room and as the doors closed the screaming began. I tried to fight the tears away but I could feel as one escaped me.

"You're crying?" Jane said astonished as we stopped in front a large mahogany door. "Yes. I don't know how, but I can cry." I said as Jane opened the door and lead me into an elegant room filled with dark colors.

"Why are you crying? Is it because we took all those human life and we're all monsters because we don't feed on animals like you." She spat bitterly and I guessed this wasn't the first time she came across a 'vegetarian' so to speak and she assumed that I thought myself better than her.

"No. I don't judge you or any vampire on your diet. We're vampires, it's what we do. I do however have a problem with killing a child." I said and she stared at me a moment before she nodded in understanding.

"Why did you think I thought myself better than you?" I asked as she moved to leave. "Because all vegetarians are the same…or at least that prick Edward Cullen is." She spat. "Edward Cullen?" I asked as I looked at her in confusion.

"There are only two vegetarian covens, the Denali and the Cullens. Edward Cullen is a telepath who thinks he knows everything because he's can hear people's thoughts and thinks that if any vampire doesn't feed off animals are all barbarians. He came with his maker, Carlisle about a decade ago to visit Aro. Carlisle I actually like, he lived with us for awhile shortly after he was turned." She explained.

"Sounds like an ass." I said and Jane smiled at me. "I like you." She said with a smile before she left the room and closed the door behind her and the sound of her footsteps heading back to the throne room reached my ears and the smell of the blood drifted to my nose.

My good mood completely wiped away as the image of that little boy and Joshua flashed in my mind. I could feel the tears now falling down freely down my eyes as I sat down on the bed. Suddenly the sound of my phone ringing reached my ears and I smiled a sad smile as I lay back unto the bad and reached for my phone inside of my purse before answering.

"Hello." I said as I wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Peter told me what happened. Are you ok?" My mate's voice came as I smiled at the sound of his voice. Probably the only good thing that happened to me after I was turned was when I found my mate.

"Yes. It's just that little boy reminded me of…" I began before he cut me off. "Joshua. Elena, there was nothing you could have done to help him, you wouldn't be able to win a fight a with Volturi, even with your power…at least not alone." He replied and I nodded in understanding.

"I know." I said sadly. Even with the brief conversation I had with Jane I knew that Jane wasn't as bad as people say and the same probably goes for her brother, it was just Aro. That man made my skin crawl.

"Don't worry; it's just for a few days. Trust your instincts and you'll be fine….Charlotte and Peter say, hi." He said as a smile formed on my face once more as I replied. "Tell them hi back. Ask Yoda if there is anything I need to watch out for." I asked and within a second Peter's voice drifted towards me from the background.

"Just Aro trying to convince you to join his merry band of slaves, but other than that you got nothing to worry about…Well I got go and be a good husband. Love you babe." Peter called before I heard Charlotte laugh in the background.

"Well I'm gonna get out of here before their lust drives me crazy. Come back to me soon, I miss you. I love you." My mate said as I smiled and I felt the slight pull in my chest before I replied. "I'll be back in a few days, I love you too, Jasper."

_**The story of how Elena was turned will begin in the next chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What did happen in Texas? Will Elena be able to leave Volterra before Aro can sink his claws into her?  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**Next chapter coming the 30th.**


	5. Chapter V: Seven Months Ago

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. ****Okay heads up. My first year of college is starting this week so I cannot promise when next I'll update. But thank you for all the loving support you guys have shown me.****So here is the fifth chapter of **_**Immortality**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter V**

**Elena POV**

After talking to Jasper I couldn't help but help but think about what happen only seven months ago, when I went to Texas and met Jasper, Peter, Charlotte and…Joshua. Where I went from being a human to being a cold one, a vampire.

_**Seven Months Ago – Monterrey, San Antonio, Texas.**_

**Jasper POV**

It had been 146 years since I was turned by that bitch Maria and everyday that I had to continue feeling the emotions of my prey and every vampire that I have killed made me regret the day I met that immortal.

I was born in 1843 in Texas and in 1861 I joined the Confederation during the Civil War. I ascended through the ranks quickly and became the youngest major in the Texas Calvary. It was 1863 when I was heading back to Gladstone after evacuating a colony of women and children when I came upon them thinking she, Lucy and Nettie where in trouble and me being the gentleman my mother raised me to be, I immediately offered my aid…my biggest mistake.

Maria decided to change me into a vampire to help her claim territory in Monterrey. After my transformation I gained the ability to sense and manipulate the emotions of those around me and it served her well, she made me her second in command.

It had been 86 years since I had turned when Maria had me turn Peter in 1949. Peter's worth as a warrior and his power to know shit as he put it's, is what saved him from being killed after his first year and allowed me to find a true friend.

It was 53 years later while Peter and I were disposing the older vampires when Peter fled from Maria with Charlotte in tow. Charlotte was to be one of the vampires we were to kill when I realized that she and Peter where mated. I could have easily disposed of the both, but instead I let them go.

"Major!" Maria yelled bring me out of my thoughts. It has been 7 years since I had seen them again and I hoped everyday that Peter and Charlotte had found a good life instead of the one that I was trapped in. For 146 years, I have done nothing but train Maria's newborns and then kill them when they were no longer useful, not to mention the other newborns of other armies.

I even killed when Lucy and Nettie when they plotted to overthrow her. I thought what Maria and I had was love, but I was her puppet, she pulled all the strings, but thankfully I was finally started to see that but even then I was still trapped in this world with no sign of escape.

"Yes Maria." I said robotically as she entered with the camp with Juan trailing closely behind her. Ever since I got out of the haze of believing that Maria and I were in love I refused to sleep with her so Juan was my replacement for her physical needs.

Juan and Maria were both carrying a body. Juan had a man probably in his late sixties that he quickly gave to the newborns. Maria however was carrying a young girl most likely eighteen or nineteen and she was changing.

She had long brown hair and olive skin, her eyes were tightly shut as she clenched her teeth together to stop herself from screaming. I could tell she was in a great deal of pain but I also sensed determination. "When she started screaming, Mistress laughed and began to taunt her and she immediately shut up." Juan explained as he came to stand beside me.

Ever since Maria made him her fuck buddy he seemed to think that made us equals. I was too focused on the girl to even bother put him in his place. So she refused to give Maria the satisfaction of hearing her scream, that told me two things. One, she was headstrong and two, she would not be easily broken.

"Make sure none of the newborns touch her. I have a feeling she will be special." Maria ordered and I nodded in compliance before she and Juan went to her cabin. I stayed by this new girl's side constantly. I didn't know why but she felt special and very important to me.

Finally on the third day I could hear her heart speed up before taking it final beat before coming to a halt, never to beat again. She opened her eyes and they instantly met mine and I felt a large tug in my chest.

She was beautiful, her hair had gotten darker, it was pitch black and you could see small tints of dark brown and they would become more pronounced when the sun would hit it. Her eyes were glowing red and her skin however was very strange, she had very light olive skin, but it had this glow about it that you could tell she was a vampire.

We continued to stare into each other's eyes when suddenly she was in a crouch in front of me as Maria approached us. I could feel her confusion as Maria came to stop in front of us. "Good you're awake. You may call me, Mistress Maria." Maria said and I felt her thirst begin to build in her throat as the smell of the blood of the newborns feeding reached our senses.

I got up to and walked around to look at her as she immediately clutched her throat as she tried to ease the burning pain in her throat and she looked around frantically for the source of the blood when I saw her eyes widened as she looked at pale and lifeless body of man that had been brought in along with her lying across the room, he was obviously dear to her.

I felt sadness and realization dawn on her as she stared at the newborns that were scattered all around feeding on humans. Soon the realization fade as she became confused once again as she continued to looked at the newborns.

"Thirsty? Don't worry I have someone special for you?" Maria said as she brought her attention back to her and she walked away for a moment before she came back and within her arms was a boy no more than six with brown hair and eyes with a light tan complexion and complete and utter fear in his eyes as he clutched a light brown teddy bear in his tiny arms.

I could feel the anger, terror and sadness well up in the newborn as she started at the small boy as Maria set the boy down unto his feet in front of her and I could feel her thirst get worst. "Go ahead. Enjoy." Maria encouraged as she smiled at her maliciously and she shook my head in defiance. I and I felt deal of pride, I knew she would be hard to break.

Maria scowled, not one to like not getting her way. Maria grabbed the boy by the neck from behind as she glared at the defiant newborn. "I am your mistress and you will obey me. Now feed." Maria hissed as the newborn glared at her defiantly and I could see they sky began to darken from storm clouds forming over ahead.

"Please don't hurt me." The boy pleaded as tears began to run freely down his cheeks and winced as Maria tightened her hold on him before she began to dig her nails into his neck, drawing blood as I felt anger and the thirst rise up in her even more as she fought against her instincts.

"Feed." Maria ordered. "No! I will not kill him." She yelled as I felt my dead heart leap in my chest at the sound of her voice. It was by far the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Maria scowled even more at her defiance and threw the boy into the wall only a few feet away from her and the sound of bones was heard through out the camp as he cried out in pain.

"I am your mistress and you will do as I command. I made you." Maria hissed as the newborn looked at her as I felt her anger turn into full blown out rage as thunder rolled and lightening flash over head. "You'll wish you hadn't." She hissed before I had a chance to stop her, she lunged at Maria and didn't something unexpected.

Maria was caught off guard as the newborn caught her into a choke hold before she ripped her head clean off her shoulders. The newborn dropped her body to the ground and I completely saw red as Juan appeared and sank his teeth into her arm.

She roared in pain as another set of teeth bit into her other arm and I immediately ran to her side as I pulled Juan off her and ripped his head off when all of a sudden a bolt of lightening came from out her hand and struck the other vampire biting her.

The newborn immediately went up in flames and we found ourselves facing twenty pissed off vampires, we had to get out of here. I could fell her never ending rage and as I grabbed her arm and before I could tell her to run, her instincts took over and she threw me off her probably thinking I was a threat.

She threw almost twenty feet away and out of the camp. As I landed I could hear growls and the sound of vampire limbs being torn. I could feel some unknown fear rise up in me at the thought of her being hurt and as I got up and prepared to run back in and help her I was knocked over as a vampire crashed into me.

"Jasper! No!" Peter's voice came as I got off the ground to see it was Charlotte who had knocked me to the ground. "She might be hurt." I protested as I looked at the brother that I hadn't seen in seven years. "Jasper, right now she doesn't recognized friend from foe. If you go in there she will kill you." Peter said as Charlotte came to stand beside him and I looked at him incredulously.

I was the god of war, one of the most feared vampire out there and a newborn was gonna kill me, but then again that lightening thing she did earlier looked like an affective killing weapon and I knew it was wiser decision to listen to him than to bet against his Yoda shit.

So I went with them even though it hurt my heart with every step. It was hours later and it was night out when Peter deemed it was safe and we headed back into Maria's territory with a great deal of fear that she might not be alive.

But it seemed my fear was in vain as when we arrived at Maria's camp only to find all of Maria's army including a headless Maria all set a blaze. The smelt of human blood permeated the air along with smell of burning vampire as we all watched the bodies all spread out across the camp turn to ash.

"She's not here." Peter hissed with a combination of concern and happiness as we looked around trying to catch the scent of the newborn that did this and thankfully wasn't burning along with the rest. But sadly I could feel all of our disappointment as we couldn't catch a sent.

"Why is she so important anyway Peter?" Charlotte asked as Peter looked at her than to me directly in the eye and I felt his motions go from devastation to hesitation. "Why is she so important?" I said as I adding more force behind my voice before he answered me. "Because she's your mate."

_**Elena's POV of Seven Months Ago Next!**_

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What did happen with Elena?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	6. Chapter VI: Seven Months Ago II

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. So here is the sixth chapter of **_**Immortality**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter VI**

_**Seven Months Ago – Sunset Valley, Austin, Texas.**_

**Elena POV**

Rene and I where in Austin, Texas for some business. It was a few weeks after my birthday trip to Venice and I couldn't be happier. I had to say I was truly happy again, no more vampires trying to kill me and looking over my shoulder for a boyfriend's psychopathic ex-girlfriend, everything was great.

Rene and I were heading back to our hotel after having some dinner when something grabbed us. I don't know what exactly happened next, I heard Rene scream, before I felt something sharp pierced through flesh on my neck before red hot fire spread through me.

I don't know how long I was pain, but it wasn't unlike anything I had ever felt. It was absolutely excruciating, I tried to think through the pain, focusing on my happy memoires of my adoptive parents, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric and Jenna.

I could hear someone taunting me as I screamed and I immediately stopped with a great deal of difficulty as I refused to give that person the satisfaction of hearing me scream. As the pain continued I soon began to feel a comforting presence beside me. I don't know if it was someone or something, but what ever it was I felt safe.

As the pain started to clear I could hear my heart pounding in my chest, but as the pain finally cleared it suddenly stopped as my eyes flew open and I could see and hear everything, to the tiniest speck in the air.

Suddenly I locked eyes with this handsome honey blond male with the body of a born fighter. He had pale skin and scars on every part of his visible skin and beautiful ruby red eyes that I could feel myself drawn to.

I didn't recognize my surroundings but I still felt safe as I looked at this perfect man in front of me. All of a sudden I found myself in a crouch as a pale Hispanic woman came towards us with the same red eyes, expect instead of the sorrow and lost look in my angel's eyes, I saw pure cruelty and malice in her eyes.

_What the hell happened to me?_ I thought as she came to stop in front of us. "Good you're awake. You may call me, Mistress Maria." She said as I suddenly felt an unbearable burning in my throat. I immediately clutched my throat as I tried to ease the pain, when the smell of something that made my mouth water and the burn in my throat worst drifted to my senses.

I looked around to see if I could find the source of the smell when my eyes widened as I saw Rene lying across the room, pale and absolutely lifeless as about 20 vampires were scattered all around feeding on humans and I finally realized what hap happened to me.

I was a vampire, of that I was sure; I could hear the faint heartbeats of the humans still alive and smell the scent of their blood. But something wasn't right. These vampire didn't have fangs or darkened veins under their eyes, instead I noticed as the setting sun hit their skin it sparkled and they too all had red eyes. _What the hell?_

"Thirsty? Don't worry I have someone special for you?" Maria said as she brought my attention back to her and she walked away for a moment before she came back and what I saw before me made my dead heart break in my chest.

In her arms was a boy no more than six with brown hair and eyes with a light tan complexion and complete and utter fear in his eyes as he clutched a light brown teddy bear in his tiny arms. Maria set the boy down unto his feet in front of me as I could feel the burn my throat in my throat get worst and I could hear his heart hammering in his chest.

"Go ahead. Enjoy." Maria said as she smiled at me maliciously and I shook my head in defiance. Maybe it was my humanity, if I even had any, that drove me but I didn't care how thirsty I was, I could never ever kill a child.

Maria scowled as she grabbed the boy by the neck from behind as she glared at me. "I am your mistress and you will obey me. Now feed." She hissed as I glared at her defiantly and I could see they sky began to darken from storm clouds forming over ahead.

"Please don't hurt me." The boy pleaded as tears began to run freely down his cheeks and winced as Maria tightened her hold on him before she began to dig her nails into his neck, drawing blood as I felt anger and the thirst rise up in me even more.

"Feed." She ordered. "No! I will not kill him." I yelled, my own voice not recognizable to even me, before Maria scowled even more at my defiance and threw the boy into the wall only a few feet away from me and the sound of bones breaking drifted to me as he cried out in pain.

"I am your mistress and you will do as I command. I made you." Maria hissed bring my attention back to her from the wounded boy a few feet away from me crying in pain as I felt my anger turn into full blown out rage as thunder rolled and lightening flash over head.

"You'll wish you hadn't." I said before I lunged at her. She obviously wasn't expecting the attack as I caught her into a choke hold before I ripped her head clean off her shoulders. I dropped her body to the ground as I felt a pair of teeth sink into my arm.

I roared in pain as another set of teeth came down in my other arm and all of a sudden the first vampire was ripped off of me and a bolt of lightening came from out my hands and struck the other vampire biting me.

The vampire immediately caught on fire as I soon found myself facing twenty pissed off vampires. Suddenly I felt a hand a grab me and I didn't think or look who it was I immediately through them off of me before what happened next passed in a blur.

I had killed every last vampire in that camp that dare to attack me in my rage and that happened to be everyone, expect thankfully my angel that had seemed to disappear. I had killed everyone without hesitation, without mercy and without remorse. Some died by my own hands, other by the lightening that I shot from my hands and even some that came from the sky, I still have no idea how that happened but I wasn't complaining.

Once the fighting was over I set the bodies a blaze, all but the humans as I saw them still moving. I would deal with humans later and even though I had sustained some other bites during the fight as of right now I was more concerned with the small boy dying in this forsaken place.

"What's your name?" I asked as I ran over to him with my newfound speed and gathered him into my arms, trying to be careful of his injuries. "Joshua." He whimpered. "You're going to be alright, Joshua." I said before I broke into a run and took him to the nearest hospital I could find as I prayed that I was right.

But I wasn't. After days and days of staying by his side, Joshua had died. The doctors had said that his internal damage was too great and had he gotten to them sooner they could have been able to help him better, but the best they could do for him was ease his passing.

After Joshua had died I was consumed with grief and rage as I began to run out of the city, I didn't realize where I was running to until I caught the scent of vampire ash but I couldn't smell any humans. I ran straight into the camp and was shocked to see that they were all gone.

Their bodies were all gone and the ground hadn't looked disturbed; all that was left was vampire ash that hadn't fully blown away yet. I wasn't sure who had done this but I really didn't care as I turned to leave something caught me eye on the far side of the camp.

It looked like a cabin. I walked over to it and realized it was Maria's cabin. I could tell from her fowl scent that permeated the place. The cabin had a bed, which confused me because I figured out that I can't sleep, a desk and other trinkets around the place.

Something on Maria's desk caught my eye as I moved over to find a map, but it wasn't any other map, it a map showing different territories and the names of owned them and number of vampires in their…army? Vampire army? Is that what bitch Maria turned me for, to fight for her, but as I right now I didn't care. The only thing on my mind was Rene, Joshua and revenge.

At the thought of Rene and Joshua lying lifeless in my arms flashed in my mind as the sky darkened above and without think it through I ran to nearest territory and killed every last vampire there without evening touching them.

Lightening rained down from the sky over the camp catching it on fire before any vampire could escape. Any vampire that was lucky enough get out of the camp was quickly shot down by me and before I knew it, every army in south fell by my hand...none was spared and no one escaped.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What did you think of Elena's side of the story?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	7. Chapter VII: Going Back

**Author's Note:**

**9/11**

**It has been ten years since the tragedy that shook the world and I would like to offer my support and prayers to those of you who lost loves ones that day and are possibly still feeling the effects of that day. Stay in faith. Stay strong. Don't let hard times tear you down, but only make you stronger. **

**Thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. So here is the seventh chapter of **_**Immortality**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter VII**

**Elena POV**

After I took my revenge for Rene's and Joshua's death. I met up with Peter, Charlotte and Jasper and actually more accurately they were waiting on me and I immediately felt the mating pull in my chest to Jasper.

They more than happy to explain everything to be about being a cold one and what the bitch had done to them and what she had planned on doing with me, at last until I killed her. I did found out that Peter and Charlotte had taken care of the human bodies at Maria's came.

Apparently there had been a serial killer they had been hunting a while now and the easily pinned the deaths on him. After giving the police a fake alibi to why Rene was alone, his body was turned over to me and I had him cremated.

I spent the next few months with Peter and Charlotte learning some control and getting to know Jasper better. I even eventually told them what a had happened in my human life an d we all had to restrain Jasper as he wanted to hunt Klaus down and rip him apart.

Over the next few months Jasper and I got closer as our mating bond got stronger and we feed off animals and the occasional blood bags together. Thankfully I remembered an alternative lifestyle from my human days and I suggested that Jasper try it with me when I noticed how depressed he would get after he hunted.

But we weren't perfect; he and I had slipped up a few times but we got through it. But soon enough I got calls from the lawyers calling me to settle Rene's accounts after they think they have given me a substantial grieving period.

I soon left for Italy while Jasper stayed behind. Yoda was sure that I would most likely run in with the Volturi and with Jasper's involvement in the war and his reputation we weren't sure it was a good idea that he came with me.

I got very bored soon as I left my room and took to wandering the halls. I had to say one of the most things I missed about being human besides being able to have children and eating, it would have to be sleeping; I really wished I could sleep again.

Suddenly as I turned a corner I saw Marcus standing there by the railing as still as a statue as he stared out into the night sky, deep in thought. I didn't want to disturb him so I turned to walk the other way when his voice stopped.

"I was hoping you would join me." He said as I turned back to him to see him looking at me smiling at me kindly. "I don't want to disturb your thoughts." I said as I moved towards him hesitantly and he spoke once more. "Actually my thoughts have been about you."

"Me?" I asked incredulously as I came to stand beside him. "Yes you." He said with a small smile and I had a feeling he didn't do that often. "Aro told me and Caius what he saw in your head." Marcus continued as I swallowed nervously, I wasn't sure I like where this was going.

"I have to admit I remotely shocked by what you've been through in your human life and what you done in only your first year as a vampire." He said and I looked down. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. You've have faced many obstacles and over of come all of them." Marcus said as I stared out into the night sky.

"Yes…but not without cost." I said sadly as I remembered the things I've lost, my life, Jenna, Rene and Joshua. Marcus nodded in understanding as he spoke once more. "An unnecessary evil, but all is not lost, you did gain something out of that pain." Marcus said. He was right I did gain something or more like someone, Jasper.

"Walk with me for a moment. I want to show you something." Marcus said as he brought me out of my thoughts and began to walk away and I followed after him. We soon came to stop in front of a large oak door before Marcus opened it and stepped it the room and motioned for me to do the same.

Curious to what he had to show me, I entered the room and found myself it watch looked like a study, with the walls covered in books, paintings and sculptures. "I've collected many things over the years." Marcus said as he closed the door and walked over to far side of the room and I admired all the items in the room.

"This one is one of my favorites." Marcus' voice said as I turned to look back at him to see him standing by a curtain in the very back of the room. I speed over to him as he pulled the curtain back only to reveal a beautiful painting.

"My mate, Didyme found this painting years before she was killed. She believed it held great significance to our kind. I never did quite believe her, but maybe she was right." Marcus said as my eyes scanned over very detail of the painting.

"And you believe because we have the same power that we're connected." I guessed as I continued to look at the painting. The painting was that of a woman of with dark skin, white hair and glowing white eyes and she looked like she was summoning a bolt of lightning.** {AN: Pic on profile.}**

"Maybe…I sense that you're destined for more than a life of pain and suffering. I believe that all your trials where only things to make you stronger, I cam imagine being mated to the god of war is a not so easy task." Marcus said as I tore my eyes away from my painting to look at the vampire.

"I doubt that. Jasper and I have been through so much. I think were just destined to suffer for the rest of eternity, only we'll do it together." I said as I stared into his ruby red eyes before I began to walk towards the door and head back to my room.

"I don't believe that. Your bond is strong, stronger than I have seen in all my years. I believe you both will find your happiness." Marcus said as I reached the door and I looked back to the elder vampire to see nothing but sincerity in his eyes before I turned back and walked out of the room and headed back to my room and hoped the next few days passed quickly.

"Make sure you e-mail us regularly." Alec said as I packed my bag and he and Jane sat on my bed. "I will." I promise. "You better." Jane threatened as Demetri and Felix entered the room and she used her power on me momentarily before it disappeared as quick as it came and I glared at the blond vampire and she smiled innocently.

I stopped glaring at her as I formed a lightning bolt in my hand and smirked as her smile immediately dropped and Felix laughed at her fear before he suddenly dropped to the floor in pain and I bit back a laugh.

Thankfully my stay went quickly as I hoped. The next morning after talking with Marcus I headed straight down to the lawyers' office; apparently Rene had left everything to me and it was all a matter of signing some papers and transferring the assets under my name, but of course with amount it took days.

But it wasn't so bad, I spent some of my free time avoiding Aro as much as possible and hanging out with Marcus, Demetri, Felix, Alec…and even Jane. Marcus was a very depressed about the death of his mate and I am proud to say that I got the heartbroken vampire to smile on many occasions, but of course when we were in private.

Alec, Demetri and Felix took to teach me some fighting moves while believe or not, Jane and I hung out and talked, shopped you name it. I knew some people viewed her as a sadistic bitch, but apparently she and Alec had been abused by their father when they where human. Their mother had died in childbirth and their father had taken his anger out on them on many occasions. Alec was always able to block out the pain while Jane endured it all. I guess it kind of explained their powers and why Jane enjoys using her power so much.

I did hang out with other members of the guard and became close to some of them but the ones that were truly in Aro's clutches where the ones that I stayed the hell away from like Renata and Heidi. Heidi however was actually a nice person and she did try to befriend me, but when I asked her to refrain from bringing in children, she told me she like to but it was on Aro's orders that she did and it pretty much ended any chance of that friendship.

"Jane." Marcus ordered as he entered the room and Jane immediately stopped using her power on Felix. "Master." They all greeted and I refrained from rolling my eyes, I really hated that whole master thing.

"I need to speak Elena for a moment." Marcus said calmly but I could sense the seriousness in his tone as they bowed before they left the room and I spoke. "What is it Marcus?" I asked as he came to stand in front of me before he finally answered me.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What is that painting mean? What does Marcus wish to talk to her about?  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Willow Springs

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. So here is the eighth chapter of **_**Immortality**_**. Enjoy!**

****As for the readers for my other stories still currently running, _Petrova_,_ The Light In The Dark_ & _Welcome To The Real World_. I apologize for not updating in so long. My first semester of my freshman year of college has been really been keeping me busy these past few months and thankfully it will be soon drawing to a close, but sadly I then have end of year exams and projects to finish, so I most likely won't be updating until at least around Christmas. As for my readers of _Winter's Dragon_, I started the story in the summer so I already have some chapters ready for you, but I still can't guarantee that I will update regularly. But I still would like to thank you all for love and support.****

**Chapter VIII**

**Elena POV**

Apparently Aro was still hopeful that I would join them and since that crazy ass vampire get I didn't want to be one of his prizes. So I decided to it was time for me to go back to Texas and be with my friends and my beloved mate.

Once I had left Volterra I returned to my villa in Tuscany before packing a few things and keepsakes that I couldn't be without before I changed into a dark brown v-neck pullover, a white mini skirt, Juicy Couture knee high boots and a black Isabel De Pedro wrap collar coat and drove a hour and 50 minutes hours to the nearest international airport, Aeroporto Leonardo Da Vinci and boarding a plane and heading over to North America.

After an eighteen hour flight, I had arranged for a white brand new 2011 Land Rover to be waiting for me. You know one of the beautiful things of being Rene's 'daughter' I managed to get a car that not set to be on the market for another 2 years.

Once getting through customs at George Bush Intercontinental Houston Airport I used the GPS on my dash to spend the next hour driving towards Peter and Charlotte's home in Willow Springs near Lake Livingston. **{AN: Pics on profile}.**

The hour passed quickly before I found myself in front of a large mansion that looked like it could have been a ski lodge. As I got out the car and grabbed my bags before I headed into the house with my key and was greeted with a note waiting for me in Peter's handwriting.

_Gone hunting. Jasper will be back soon._

_~ Peter. _

I smiled as I headed upstairs to mine and Jasper's room. I was unpacking my suitcases as my phone suddenly rang. I answered it, not bothering to look at the caller id. "Hello." I said as I finished unpacking my last suitcase and placed it in the closet.

"Hello Elena." Marcus voice came on the other side as a small smile formed on my face. "Hello Marcus, to what do I owe the pleasure." I said as I heard him chuckle lightly. "Just making sure you arrived safely. Aro was very disappointed when he realized you had left the country." He said as a smile came to my face.

"I'm sure he'll get over it." I replied as Jasper appeared in the bedroom doorway. "You're here." He said before he sped over and pulled me into his arms, the phone in my hand forgotten as I wrapped my arms around and breathed in his intoxicating scent of cinnamon and apples.

"I've missed you so much. These last few days have seemed like forever." I whispered as he pulled back and that painful pull in my chest went away and I knew I shouldn't have stayed away as long as I did. "I missed you too." He said as I ran one of my hands through his honey blond hair and looked directly into his…ruby red eyes.

"I slipped up again." He said sadly as he no doubt felt my emotions as I looked into his eyes, but they weren't anger or disappointment, they were understanding, sympathy and hope. "Jasper." I whispered as I cupped his face in my hands and he shook his head and moved away from me.

"No…don't try to make this better." Jasper said with a defeated tone as he sat down on our bed. "Nothing we'll make this better. It doesn't matter what I do, I still fail. I don't deserve your compassion…and I don't deserve you." He said and I felt my heart clench.

I hated seeing Jasper like this; I preferred his cool and collected warrior persona, we both did…at least in public. Sure we had our lovey dovey moments but he and I had been hardened by our pasts and it was the will and the hope for a better life that kept us going and now that we have found each other and can face the future together I would be damned if he gave up on himself and us.

"Don't you dare ever say that, you are prefect just the way you are and I will never want any one else, but you. Jasper, we're vampires. Its in our nature, it can't be helped. If you want to live of animals, I will support you and if you want to live of humans, I will support you still. I love you." I said as I kneeled in front of him and placed his hands on his face as I looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you too. And I want to feed off animals, it's just so difficult." Jasper said as he sent me all his love and adoration to me. "It was never going to easy. But I know you can get through it and I'll be with you every step of the way." I said as I smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

He eagerly returned the kiss, but fiercely and as we were about to make up for lost time when Marcus' voice brought us out of each other. "Perhaps I can make a suggestion." He said as I finally remembered that I hadn't ended the call when Jasper came into the room.

"And what do you have in mind, Marcus?" Jasper said as I straddled him and he picked up my discarded phone. "Perhaps it would be easier for both of you to adjust to your lifestyle choice better if you lived among other that lived like you do." Marcus' voice came through the phone.

"You mean live with a vegetarian coven?" I asked as Jasper looked me with a puzzled expression, since I had yet to tell him what happened in Italy, remembered Jane mentioning two vegetarian covens. "Yes. Peter and Charlotte are no doubt great friends but it might help if your surrounded yourselves that understand what you're going through. I know someone you could contact." Marcus said.

Jasper and I looked at each other, having a silent conversation if this was good idea. "Go." Peter's voice suddenly came for our doorway. Jasper and I looked over to see Peter and Charlotte standing there. "It's for the best." Peter continued with a smile before he dragged Char away and went to their room before Jasper spoke once more. "Well Marcus, who did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

"Eleazar! Phone for you." Carmen said, her Spanish accent coming out perfectly as she rejoined Esme on their living room couch as they looked through design magazines. We were living in Alaska with our extended 'family' as we planned our move to Forks once the summer was over. Eleazar moved from his chess game with Carlisle as Edward played the piano on the other side of the room as Tanya fawned over him when I was suddenly hit with a vision.

_Two vampires, one male about 6'3''with honey blond hair and other female about 5'9'' with long black hair that went all the way to her elbows, both stood in front of Eleazar and Carmen. The male had ruby red eyes while the other had strange golden orange eyes and they both had different skin tones. The male was the normal pale complexion of any vampire while hers was a very light olive complexion that had a certain glow about it that you could still tell she was a vampire and a beautiful one at that. _

"She is beautiful." Edward said as I pulled out of my vision and Tanya scowled. "Yes, she is." I whispered as I couldn't help but think about that vampire with that strange complexion "Who were they, Alice?" Edward asked before I replied. "No idea. But we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.<strong>

**REVIEW! Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	9. Chapter IX: A Drive Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone, my sincerest apologies. I am terribly sorry for the long wait, I started my freshman year of college this fall and it was extremely difficult to find time to manage schoolwork and still find the time to write, so please forgive me. But thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories.****So here is the long over due update that you've all been waiting for, the ninth chapter of **_**Immortality**_**. Enjoy!**

**Also I have two upcoming stories that I really want to start working on, but I want to least finish **_**Petrova**_** and **_**Welcome To The Real World**_** before the holiday is over so, these two will most likely be updated more frequently than the others. The upcoming stories descriptions are on my profile. **

**Chapter IX**

**Jasper POV**

Marcus had given us the name of Eleazar Denali, he used to work for the Volturi before he found his mate and went to live with a vegetarian coven in Alaska, where we were headed now. Not wanting to risk us, well mostly me, being around humans we decided to drive instead of flying towards the Denali coven hidden in Mount McKinley.

It was seventy-hour drive from Texas to Alaska not counting the time we used when we would have to stop for gas, so after filling in Peter and Charlotte about what happened in Italy, a quick hunting trip and a long passionate session of breaking trees in the forest, we left Willow Springs and headed towards Alaska.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking across from the driver's seat of Elena's beloved Range Rover as she sat beside me in the passenger's seat with her eyes closed and her emotions serene. "I'm sleeping." She whispered in reply as she kept her eyes closed. "We can't sleep." I retorted gaining an annoyed sigh as I smirked in amusement.

"Well I'm pretending…so don't ruin this for me." She retorted in mock anger as I smiled returning my attention to the road ahead. I knew Elena missed the ability to sleep, I knew she would miss a lot of things from her human life that I would never be able to give her, no matter how much I would want to.

Elena was everything that I could want in a woman and more; she was beautiful, understanding, supportive, strong willed, determined, loving, caring, protective, a warrior, a true goddess; that I felt constantly unworthy of. I remembered when we finally found her after Maria was killed and she had her first meeting with the Major.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

**General POV**

"I'll kill them." Jasper roared as Peter and Charlotte restrained him, but in actually it wasn't Jasper, but the Major. After Maria was killed, Jasper, Charlotte and Peter spent days searching for Elena. It almost the week after Maria's demise and they had finally managed to find Jasper's mate but not before she wiped out every vampire army in the south.

Elena was very confused when they found her. Although she knew she was a vampire she knew she was different than the ones she knew in her human life. Jasper sensing her confusion immediately explained everything to her before she told them about her human life and the Major came out to play.

Major was livid when he found out about the human life his mate endured and he wanted nothing more to torture and kill all those who dared hurt his mate, he wanted to find Klaus and see if that so called 'invincible hybrid' could withstand the god of war.

The Major threw Peter and Charlotte off him as he made a dash for door before someone tackled him to the ground. The Major immediately placed the vampire beneath him straddling their waist and moved to attack when his mate's scent of vanilla and brown sugar drifted to his senses and made his realize it was Elena who tackled him.

"What are you doing, my mate?" He asked sternly in deadly calm voice that normally would have frightened any other newborn or any vampire that knew his reputation, but then again Elena wasn't normal. "Stopping you." She said simply not intimated the slightest by this new personality of her ruby red angel.

Although Elena was still new to being a cold one and this whole concept of being mated, she knew for a fact that whether it was Jasper or the Major, they would never hurt her. "Why? They deserve to die. They hurt you." Major hissed angrily as he looked at his mate trying to persuade her to understand.

"But if you go, then _you'll_ hurt me." She retorted as she stared into her mate's ruby red eyes as they softened slightly. "Don't leave me." She whispered brokenly as she brought her head up slightly and placed a soft kiss on his lips and he closed his eyes as shivers of pleasure ran through his body as her lips touched his.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>That was Elena's first encounter with the Major and I have to say I was truly sacred when I slipped out of my alter ego. The Major was one of the most feared vampires out there and Elena was mated to him, I just hoped after she saw that side of me she would still want to accept that she was my mate.<p>

After that kiss I immediately came back to myself again or should I say I came back to my other side, which was a great surprise not only to me, but to Peter and Charlotte as well. I had never come back that fast before, normally it would take Peter and Charlotte weeks, maybe months before they could get me back to being Jasper again, but Elena did it in a matter of minutes with just a simple kiss.

Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt Elena slip her hand into mine. I looked down at my once free hand now intertwined hers before looking up to my mate to met her gaze as her eyes were now open and looking directly at me with nothing love.

"What?" I asked as I looked at her in confusion. "I know what you're thinking…I wasn't going anywhere…not then, not now and certainly not any time in the future." She said as her eyes shined with the love we held for each other.

"What you turning into Yoda now?" I teased as she smiled and closed her eyes once more. "No… one, you're projecting…and two, I know you." She said simply as I smiled, reining in my emotions, but kept hold of Elena's hand as I felt her rings brush against my skin. I smiled as I ran my hand over her engagement ring and wedding band I had given her the night we married.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

It had been a two months after Elena had turned and we taking our relationship slowly. Although mine and Elena's love, lust and desire grew more and more for each other every day, my mother raised me as a gentleman and I was in no hurry to rush our relationship to a physical level no matter how much we wanted to while we were still getting to know each other, but we both knew we were already deeply in love.

_**{Enrique Iglesias - Hero}**_

_(Whispered) Let me be your hero_

I was brought out of my thoughts as a new song started to play and many couples moved to the dance floor as they began to slow dance. Christmas had passed and New Year's was soon approaching and Peter and Charlotte thought we need a night on the town so they took us to a couple's party that they were having in the town square.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
>Would you run and never look back<br>Would you cry if you saw me crying  
>Would you save my soul tonight?<em>

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_  
><em>Would you laugh oh please tell me these<em>  
><em>Now would you die for the one you love?<em>  
><em>Hold me in your arms tonight?<em>

I saw Elena smile as the watched the coupes dance and I instantly took her hand; leading her to the center of the dance floor as I wrapped my arms around her waist drawing her close and she wrapped around her arms around the back of my neck before we started to dance along to the music. She was wearing a white Grecian white trim dress with gold heels, that made her look like a true goddess, the embodiment of Aphrodite herself. **{AN: Pic on profile.}**

_{Chorus}  
>I can be you hero baby<br>I can kiss away the pain  
>I will stand by you forever<br>You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_  
><em>Would you lie would you run away<em>  
><em>Am I in to deep?<em>  
><em>Have I lost my mind?<em>  
><em>I don't care you're here tonight<em>

_{Chorus}_

A small smile graced my lips as she rested her head against my shoulder and I breathed in her intoxicating scent, closing my eyes as I savored the moment. Nothing else mattered, not my thirst, not my past, just her, my Elena.

_I just want to hold you (2x)  
>Am I in too deep?<br>Have I lost my mind?  
>Well I don't care you're here tonight<em>

_{Chorus (2x)}_

_You can take my breath my breath away_  
><em>I can be your hero<em>

"Marry me?" I asked as the song ended and we pulled away. I know I just talk about taking everything slow, but I wanted to make this woman my wife right now.

"Elena, I love you. I know we have all the time in the world for that, but marry me…right now. I want to make you Mrs. Jasper Whitlock." I said as I felt her shock before it turned into happiness. "Yes." She said as I felt her feelings of love and happiness flood me and she wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her tightly.

"Then you'll need these." Peter's voice came as he and Charlotte joined us with grins on their faces and we pulled apart to see Peter holding an engagement ring and wedding band. "Peter, where did you get those?" I asked as I looked at the rings meant for Elena.

I recognized them, I had bought them about a week ago when Peter and I went into town; I had hid them in my room. Elena's engagement ring was a bright princess cut white diamond ring that had a total of 1/3-carat channel set of round diamonds in glowing 14K white gold wedding band.

"I had a feeling you would need these and I took the liberty of choosing yours." My brother said as he smiled, showing me the matching men's 14k white gold wedding band in his hand and I rolled my eyes at him, before I took Elena's engagement ring from him and got down on one knee.

"Elena Rosemarie Gilbert, would you do me the honor and become my wife." I said as I slipped the ringer unto her finger and smiled at her. "I would be honored." She replied before I got up and gathered her into my arms and brought her into a passionate kiss before we left the party and headed to the nearest church.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Peter was my best man and Charlotte was Elena's maid of honor. Although it wasn't the luxurious wedding she deserved, she assured me it was perfect and it was. The only thing I wished we could have done for her was invited Jeremy, Elena's brother.<p>

But vampire law stopped us; the Volturi would no doubt kill us or force us to joining them for letting a human know about us. Even her friend Bonnie couldn't know, she still a heartbeat and that still classified her as human in the Volturi's eyes and Elena would never turn them, never the less kill them.

Elena still kept in touch with Jeremy though through e-mail, but she knew she would soon have to let her brother believe she was dead and I knew the day that happened she would be heartbroken, but she wouldn't have go through it alone, she would never be alone, my arms would always there to catch her, to comfort her, to love her.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What will happen when Jasper and Elena met the Denalis and the Cullens?  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	10. Chapter X: Denali

****Author's Note:****

**Happy 2012 Everyone! I hope before 2011 was over you all took a moment to reflect on the good and the bad of 2011. I pray that before the year was over that you all let forgiveness into your heart and gave second chances. For in this New Year I pray that you trust in God and let him guide your heart. I pray that you let love in and you all have a wonderful and prosperous year. I LOVE YOU ALL and may God bless you!**

**Thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and check out my profile for my other stories****, ****outfits and pictures****.****So here is the tenth chapter of **_**Immortality**_**. Enjoy! Happy 2012!**

**Chapter X**

**Elena POV**

The long drive passed quickly before we found ourselves in front of a large mansion that looked like it could have been a ski lodge. As we got out the car, the front door opened and a male vampire probably changed in his late thirties with gold eyes and black hair immediately greeted us. "Jasper, Elena, welcome. I am Eleazar Denali." He said as he smiled at us.

"Hello, Eleazar. Thank you for allowing us into your home like this. Are you sure you and you're coven are alright with this?" Jasper asked, always the southern gentleman as we allowed him to lead us into his home. "Yes, but to be honest I only told my mate of your coming, but I'm sure the others won't mind I assure you." Eleazar replied as we nodded in acceptance.

"Hello." A feminine Hispanic voice said as we entered the living room to see a female vampire changed probably in her mid-twenties as she came over to us. She had dark brown hair and stood about a foot shorter than Eleazar and of course, had golden eyes. "Elena, Jasper this is my mate and wife, Carmen." Eleazar introduced as we gave a small smile to the vampire as she smiled at us warmly.

"It's nice to meet you, Carmen. You have a beautiful home." I said as they led us over to one of the couches. I shrugged of my black fur coat that I kept on me for appearances and placed it on my lap as Jasper and I sat down side by side. "Thank you, it's wonderful that you're here... mi hermosa eres {my you're beautiful}." Carmen gushed as she and Eleazar took a sit across from us. "Thank you." I said as I smiled at them, which they immediately replicated.

"Elena, if you don't mind me asking? Marcus told me who you both are and I'm curious did your power aid you when you were in the south." Eleazar asked as I remembered what Marcus had told me of what his power was and Carmen looked at me sheepishly but I knew she too was also curious nonetheless.

"Yes it did, but not really much the first time. I didn't discover it until later." I answered not wanting to lie to the people offering us a roof over heads and help with our control. "And have you learned to control it. Being able to generate lighting through your body can no doubt sometimes tie into your emotions." Eleazar guessed as I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yes, somewhat. When I found Peter, Charlotte and Jasper, they helped me learn to control it and separate my emotions from my power and judgment." I elaborated as Eleazar nodded in understanding before directing his eyes to Jasper, his eyes scanning over every visible scars and I could feel Jasper's discomfort under the scrutiny of his gaze.

Jasper hated his scars. It reminded him of the time where he was truly at his worst, the forever present reminders of his deeds as a monster…but to me they just showed the strength and will of my mate. To survive for as long as he had in that hell that was known as the Southern vampire wars not to mention to remain undefeated was truly feat unlike any other and it filled me with pride for my mate.

Jasper sensing my emotions sent me a wave of love and joy as he spoke. "Eleazar, I'm sure you have questions and I'll will do my best to answer them." Jasper said calmly, not hint of discomfort in his voice as his hand sat intertwined with mine on my lap. "Actually Jasper, I only have one…You've certainly have a difficult past and no doubt after more than century of war I'm sure that you've been scared, in more ways than just physically but yet you seem so at ease. How after a lifetime of war were you able to find peace?" Eleazar asked and Jasper merely smiled before looking towards me, our eyes meeting and they said it all.

"I didn't just find peace. I found love, I found understanding, I found a companion, my best friend, my wife, my love, my soul, my mate." Jasper said with such conviction that my heart swelled with the love I could feel coming off him as tears brimmed my eyes, but I pushed them back as I stared into the eyes of my mate, my husband, my peace.

"I see." Eleazar said as he and Carmen nodded in understanding, looking at each other with the love that they too felt for each other. It certainly was strange that Jasper and I found love that we did. We both had been torn by war, yet both mended by the peace with found in each other, in that I know, that even in our contradictory existence that God still cared for us.

Suddenly Jasper's attention was taken away from me as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Using his free hand, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to see a text message from Yoda. Rolling his eyes as he read the message over briefly before showing it to me, I soon found myself rolling my eyes as a small chuckle escaped me at my brother-in-law's antics.

**Fr: Peter 'Yoda' Whitlock**

**How dare you says she's your best friend! She is lover, mate and wife, but the title of your best friend belongs to me…the sheer audacity of you say such a thing…Char says hi!**

Suddenly any humor we felt in that moment vanished as Jasper and I suddenly went rigid in our seats, the sound of rapid footsteps coming towards us being heard loud and clear. They were too light and too fast to be human. There were about six in total and Jasper was immediately on the defensive, crouching down in front of me waiting for any attack as we kept our eyes trained on Carmen and Eleazar just in case they should trying anything as the back door swung open and six, including three males and female vampires entered.

From their body language, four were mated where the last two were not. The eldest women who could have been no more than in her mid-twenties when she was changed stood at a height of 5'5" and had caramel color hair; that seemed to fit nicely around her heart shaped face, her pale skin and gold eyes. She was standing beside the eldest male in appearance no doubt her mate who had stood at 6'1", had golden blond hair and of course gold eyes.

The rest all looked around our age physically give or take a year and of course also possessed vampire pale skin and the same gold eyes. The first reminded me of a pixie with her short dark spiky hair and was dressed form head to toe in designer as she stood at height of 4'10" and seemed very hyper active as she grinned from ear to ear, practically bouncing on the heels of her feet.

The last female of the group, stood next to her at the same height as me, with stature of 5'9" and had golden blond hair lying down in waves to the mid of her back. She was insanely beautiful as I felt a small blow to my self-esteem for a moment before I felt Jasper send me a wave of confidence and love.

The male beside her, her mate was huge as he stood at a height of 6'5'', two inches over my Jasper and could possibly give Hulk a run for his money. He had dark short curly hair and looked as if he could do some serious damage with his ripping muscles, but his scary factor went down a notch when I saw the large grin plastered on his childlike face with his dimples showing clearly making him look like a giant teddy bear.

The last male that stood beside him was 6'1' and had messy bronze hair that in a strange way complimented his gold eyes that were staring at me intently until Jasper released a feral growl as he saw where the vampire's attention lied, what can say my husband one's bad possessive mother fucker.

"Jasper dear, it's alright these are the Cullens, our extended family." Carmen soothed as she moved towards us and I immediately held up a hand to stop her as I saw Jasper's muscles coil in anticipation. I knew my husband and until he believed that we, me especially weren't in any danger, everyone was the enemy and if they weren't careful, the Cullens and Denalis were going to meet the Major and it was not going to be a pleasant encounter.

I placed a hand on my mate shoulder, sending him all reassurance I could muster and he instantly relaxed, straightening out of his crouch as he came to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around my waste protectively. "Carlisle my friend, may introduce Jasper Whitlock and his wife and mate, Elena." Eleazar said, no doubt in an effort to calm the tension in the room.

"Hello Jasper, Elena." The eldest blond male, Carlisle said, stepping forward and Jasper nodded in reply, signaling for him to continue. "I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. My wife and mate, Esme, my son, Emmett and his wife and mate, Rosalie, my daughter, Alice and my son, Edward." He introduced, indicating individually to the members of his coven as he said their names.

**Edward POV**

The moment we stepped through the back door of the Denali house after our family hunting trip; Carmen and Eleazar and the two vampires that Alice had seen in her vision only a few nights ago greeted us. A beautiful vampiress with long black hair like Emmett's that went all the way down to her elbow and wore a strip grey/blue V-neck long sleeved sweater with black mid-rise slim leg jeans and black knee high boot, that add two inches to her 5'9'' frame. **{AN: Pic on profile}.**

Her mate who had honey blond hair, repulsed me by the look of him with all his visible scars that were no doubt vampire bites as he stood crouched in front of her, narrowing his eyes at us, trying to see if we were a threat. But I wasn't paying attention to him, but to his mate, Elena as I soon found out from Eleazar's thoughts.

She looked same as she did in Alice's vision, except her beauty, which eclipsed any other woman I have ever met. She had very light olive skin, but possessed a glow that you could tell she was a vampire. The only difference that resided in her was her eyes, it was a bright gold, instead of golden orange that it was in the vision.

"It is a pleasure to met you." Elena replied, her voice and melodic than any orchestra in the world as a small smile played on her dark red lips once Eleazar managed to defuse the situation and introductions were finally made as her mate remained silent and on guard but nodded in greeting to each of us as he stood behind Elena with his arm securely around her waist.

Suddenly Alice shot across the room, wrapping her over excited arms around Elena and hugged her tightly, not letting the fact that Jasper still had a hold on her stop her as she spoke. "I'm so glad you're finally here." Alice said cheerfully, keeping her arms wrapped around her, even though Elena didn't hug my 'sister' back and looked highly uncomfortable.

_Someone please get this demented pixie off me before I rip her fucking head off. ~ Elena._

I picked up from her thoughts, much to my amusement, although repulsed by her foul language. "Alice let her go." I ordered swiftly allowing for everyone to hear the urgency behind my words as I could hear Jasper's inward struggle with the decision on whether or not to attack my sister and rip her head clean off.

Thankfully Alice heeded my words as she pulled back before skipping back to my side. "Alice you knew they were coming?" Eleazar asked as Alice nodded in conformation. "Wait! How could she have known we were coming, I thought you only told your mate of our arrival?" Jasper asked speaking for the first time allowing to us hear his southern accent clearly.

"I know, because I saw it. It's my power, I can see visions of the future, but their subjective, the future can always change based on someone changing their decision." Alice replied and Elena and Jasper both nodded in understanding. "Do you the rest of you have powers too?" Elena asked curiously.

"Yes, but only Edward. He can read minds." Alice replied still being her cheerful self. "You mean you can hear our thoughts?" Elena asked as she and Jasper immediately became on their guard. "Yes." I replied truthfully as Elena and Jasper both exchanged cautious glances as they became wary of me or of my family I wasn't sure.

"Jasper, Elena, our daughters aren't set to arrive back home for a few more hours, why don't you guys go and hunt in the meantime." Carmen suggested; Elena and Jasper both nodding in agreement, hearing the real reason they were hear from Carmen's thoughts. "Perhaps someone should go with them, obviously since they after all both still fairly new to the diet." I suggested, hoping I could go with them and learn more about them, mostly Elena.

"We don't a chaperone. We'll be fine." Elena said calmly but everyone could detect a hint of anger in her voice, to which no one protested, much to my disappointment as they both walked to the back door before running off into the forest and I waited until they were out of hearing distance until I turned to Eleazar and spoke. "Who are they?"

"Do you remember a few months ago when Aro called to inform us what had happened to all of the vampire armies in the south?" Eleazar asked and we all nodded, who didn't? Every cold one knew what happened in the south a few months ago. No one knows how but some unknown force had annihilated all the armies including the army of the god of war's sire.

Every vampire assumed it had been the Volturi, who had wiped them out, but they assured us that they had nothing to do with it and normally when they would jump at any chance to prove their superiority, that left a lot of questions, to who had done it and why. Not to mention the fear we all felt of not knowing who or what ever did it was a possible danger to the rest of our kind.

"Yeah, all of them had been wiped out." Rosalie replied, Eleazar nodding in conformation. "It was Elena who wiped them out." Eleazar replied as all of us except Carmen looked at him in shock. "She did that? Alone?" Esme asked flabbergasted to which Eleazar nodded in conformation, increasing our shock.

"Wow! Elena can kick ass!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly, his thoughts filled with idea what she would be like in a fight. "And Jasper?" Alice asked although her thoughts were somewhat fearful of the answer. Elena was a vampire that even the Volturi feared and with Jasper's scars, he can't be any different.

"Jasper took part in the wars and was commonly known as the 'god of war'." Eleazar replied as my family and I filled with fear. We had two of the most deadliest vampires in our midst and we had tread carefully or we would ended up like the vampires that came across their path in the South and never live to tell the tale.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? How will the Cullens react when they find out the truth? What about Edward, what interest does he have in Elena?  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	11. Chapter XI: Denali II

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, my sincerest apologies for the long wait, I've just been really busy with school. Thank you all for your great reviews and support. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and links for the collection. So here is the eleventh chapter of **_**Immortality**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XI**

**Edward POV**

"They've been a long time, should we be worried?" I asked as we sat in the living room at Denali house still reeling from our shock over the true identities of Elena and her monster of a mate, Jasper as we waited for them and the Denali girls, Irina, Tanya and Kate to return. "I'm sure their fine." Carmen said soothing as she sat next to her husband, who shared her confidence in Elena and Jasper.

"They're better than fine, their going to be apart of our family!" Alice said happily, bouncing in her seat. New members? We were getting new members of the coven? Elena, I don't mind, but him, he'll probably kill us once our backs are turned and then take all of our money before riding off into the sunset. _I don't want that monster to be apart of our family._ I thought angrily before my head was suddenly bombarded with everyone else's.

_Elena and I are going to have so much fun when we go shopping, I mean just look at her outfit. I love it. It's simple but classy. ~ Alice._

_I'm getting a new brother and sister, awesome! My brother looks like a total badass and my new sister's pretty. Her name's pretty too. I'll need a nickname. There's Elle. Oh, oh or better yet, Ellie…Jazz and Ellie. ~ Emmett. _

_She's beautiful. Not as much as me though. ~ Rosalie._

_Another son and daughter! Are they really going to join our family like Alice says they are? Than again everyone knows better than to bet against Alice. I hope the children like them. ~ Esme._

All of their thoughts said as they merged into one, coming towards me as I smiled at Alice's one-track mind, only and always focused on shopping. I refrained from rolling my eyes at Emmett's thoughts before I got the usual self absorbed thoughts from Rosalie and Esme's came not long after, her thoughts matching Carlisle's that followed in meaning causing me to smiled at my 'parents'. Always wanting the best for all their children.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV<strong>

After meeting the Cullens, Elena and I ran far away from them and the Denalis as we could to make sure we were far from been overheard as Elena and I both took down two deers each before we stood within the snow covered trees as we discussed recent events and tried to decided how to handle it.

"Jane was right, Edward is a dick...We barely met for five minutes and I already don't like him." Elena said as she leaned against a tree as I stood in front of her with my hands behind my back as I spoke. "Agreed...I could feel his lust towards you and his disgust towards me…although the latter I can accept." I replied when Elena suddenly sped in front of me, her eyes looking deeply into mine as I could feel her anger and her love as the roar of thunder sounded above us.

"No! You don't accept it. He knows nothing…He doesn't know what you've had to endure, what you've had to do to survive. He has no right to judge you…and don't _you ever_ say that again!" Elena said angrily, her eyes darkened in anger, as I remained silent, not knowing what to say as flash of lightening in the sky illuminated our skin in the dark night.

"Jasper, you can't change the past, but you can't let define your future." Elena said, her voice now soft and filled with love causing me to look down in shame. "You right…I just…" I said softly, the sound of thunder and the flash of lightening diminishing slowly. "I know." Elena replied softly, her hand caressing my cheek as I finally looked up to met her eyes.

"I just wish you could see yourself through my eyes and see what I see." Elena continued, her eyes shining with love, pride and understanding as a small smile came to my lips. "What is it that you see?" I asked, although her emotions were giving me a pretty good idea of her answer, but I wanted to hear her say the words.

"I see a man who has been to hell and back and has managed to survive. I see a man who has managed to fight the demons of his past and not lose himself. I see the man that I love…I see a friend, a lover, a husband…I see his strength; I see his will. I see who he truly is…now if only he could do the same." Elena replied, her eyes never leaving mine as I leaned down and captured her lips against mine, feeling nothing but undying love from my wife as our lips stayed passionately intertwined.

"Thank you." I whispered softly once we pulled away, our foreheads touching. "For what?" She questioned, her lips so close to mine as her intoxicating scent over flooded my senses. "Just for being you and loving me." I replied smiling to which she eagerly returned. "Your welcome." She whispered in reply, a smile still tainting her natural red lips as we lapsed into silence, no more words needing to be said.

"Okay…enough of this emotional crap." She said in mock annoyance after a few minutes as she pulled away and I chuckled in reply, knowing she was only joking. Elena and I didn't mind talking to each other about our feelings we just didn't make a habit out of it. Thankfully Elena wasn't one of those wives who constantly complain about me not listening to her mediocre problems, like her hair not being styled right or a broken nail. She was a warrior, a leader, loving, supportive, understanding, a true companion for eternity; she was perfect.

"Okay, so what do we do about these Cullens?" She asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Well there isn't much that we can't do. We could leave, but if we leave now, we defeat the purpose of us coming here in the first place…Plus the Cullens aren't really a threat, its just we don't like Alice knowing our every move and Fuckward knowing our every thought…I say we do what we came here to do and then we can leave and go back home." I replied, Elena nodding in agreement and understanding as she spoke. "Then back we go."

* * *

><p>Elena and I returned to the Denali house, still wary of Alice and Edward as we arrived to see three more vampires had joined the group. They were blond and all female and telling from their physical appearance, they all looked like sisters, which lead me to believe that they were in fact Eleazar's and Carmen's 'children'.<p>

"So Ellie…was it easy killing all of those vampires?" Emmett blurted out as Elena and I once again resumed our seats on the couch across from the Denalis and the Cullens before his mate; Rosalie whacked him upside the head. "Rosie." Emmett whined as Elena laughed and I felt myself loosen up a bit as my mate began to feel comfortable.

"Ellie?" Elena asked once she calmed down. "Yup. It's my nickname for you. Jazz & Ellie." Emmett said, giving us his dimple filled grin and Elena smiled back at him and I gave him a small smile as I could tell that Elena already liked Emmett and I had feeling that she and Emmett would be coming very close very soon. Physically Emmett and Elena looked very similar; apart from Elena's skin and Emmett's larger height difference over her, they could probably pass as brother and sister.

"Ellie? I like it. As for my time in the south, that's a story for another time." Elena replied with sympathetic smile towards the giant teddy bear; who pouted in disappointment, but didn't push the subject as Edward decided to cut in. "How old are you?" Edward asked. "Haven't you heard it's rude to ask a woman her age?" Elena teased as everyone laughed but Edward. _Was it just me? Or did this guy seriously have a stick up his ass?_

And as soon as the thought formed in my head Edward shot me a glare as I remembered what his power was. _If you don't like what I'm thinking then stay out of my head fucker!_ I shouted in my head as I felt his disgust towards me increase even more, probably by my indecent language, what a prude!

"Well I'm nineteen physically and I was changed seven months ago." Elena replied, answering Edward's questions as I could feel everyone's shock. Technically Elena was still a newborn; it even amazed me that she was so in control, hell she had more control than me, but then again she has always been a pacifist, but that does mean she'll won't kill you in every painful way she knows how if you push her to her limit, the vampires in the South learnt that the hard way.

"Well about you Jasper, how is your control?" A blond vampire I had learnt as Irina asked as I could feel her lust towards me. "None existent…I've never tried living on animal blood until I found Elena. I never imagined there was another way." I said calmly as I felt Elena squeeze my hand and felt nothing but love and support from her.

**Edward POV **

"Well perhaps I can help you with your control." Irina suggested but I could tell from her thoughts it wasn't to help his control that Irina wanted and neither did Elena as she released a frightening feral growl at Irina which sent a wave a fear to everyone in the room including myself, while her mate felt strangely aroused at least I think he was, according to his thoughts. I have to say for the undead life of me, I couldn't understand how someone like Elena was mated to that monster.

"So Elena…how where you changed?" I asked as Elena and Jasper's eyes instantly became cold and distance. Carmen and Eleazar must have noticed their change in demeanor as they both stood. "Elena, Jasper, why don't I show you to your room." Carmen suggested as they nodded in agreement, standing up as Elena gathered her coat and bag before she followed Carmen out of the room with Jasper at her side.

_Now why did you have to go there, dumbass? ~ Rosalie._

Rosalie's angry thoughts towards me, but I ignored her as she got up and walked to her room with Emmett following behind. I know it obviously wasn't something that Elena like talking about, but I was curious. I wanted to know how a wonderful person like her ended up in the South, let alone to be mated to a monster, like the god of war; it just didn't make sense to me.

I know I only known Elena for a few hours, but I could see although she didn't have one anymore, her soul was pure and I knew that she deserved better than him, heaven's knows what man does to her or how much she suffers at his hand. He's probably a sadist when it comes to their intimate moments, whatever the case I wanted to help her. I needed to help her.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What will Edward succeed in his plan to 'help' Elena? Will Jasper and Elena join the Cullens?  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**P.S.**

**Happy Anniversary To My Sister & Her Husband!**


	12. Chapter XII: The Boy Forever In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, my sincerest apologies for the long wait; I've just been really busy with school. Thank you all for your great reviews and support. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and links for the collection. So here is the twelfth chapter of **_**Immortality**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XII**

**Elena POV**

Once Carmen led us to where we would get some semblance of privacy during our stay, Jasper and I spent the remainder of the night in our room, granted we couldn't exactly sleep the hours away, which still depressed me to no end, but we decided just to stay in each other's company, not really saying much just reading and listening to some music that apparently was very well liked by Emmett as he frequently told, correction shouted to us from across the house before his wife would deliver a hit to his cranium, which continuously amused me and Jasper throughout the night.

The next morning after a nice hot shower with Jasper, I stepped out of the bathroom dripping wet, a towel wrapped around my torso, leaving a sexually frustrated Jasper in the shower allowing him to relive himself if he wanted since I didn't feel comfortable making love in house full of strange vampires that would undoubtedly overhear us and not to mention the property damage that would most likely ensue when we went at it, we'd probably would have to pay the Denalis thousands, maybe millions in repairs.

Of course when we lived with Peter and Charlotte, they never minded because they went as much and as hard as we did. What can I say, we all fucked like bunny rabbits and that's we way like it and I wasn't sure that the sweet and innocent veggie vamps could handle us. Emmett and Rosalie probably, but that was just the impression I was getting, so who knows what their sex life is like, but I figured the longer we stayed in this house we would certainly find out.

"I know we're trying to respectful to people's home, but I would really prefer the real thing." Jasper called out softly, knowing I could hear him. "Well, tell you what, the sun hasn't risen yet and I want to watch the sunrise, so how about we go and do that and then we can knock down some trees." I replied smiling, drying myself off before grabbing my very large suitcase from near the fireplace and setting it down on the bed.

"I would love that." Jasper called out, his voice filled with excitement and joy causing me to smile as I unzipped my suitcase, opening it and choosing the clothes that I would wear for the day, a white short sleeved v neck t-shirt, with an grey Donna Karan oversized cashmere cardigan and white Capri jeans with a rolled cuff along with some grey heeled booties. **{AN: Pic on profile.}**

Setting the clothes onto the bed, I moved to close the suitcase when something caught my eye; it was a light brown teddy bear. With a small smile gracing my lips, I brought the soft toy into my arms, inhaling the sweet smell warm smell of cinnamon and peaches, the scent of a small boy that would always be in my heart, it was Joshua's scent.

Shortly after Joshua had died and the massacre of the Southern vampire armies occurred, the police had finally managed to locate Joshua's family and the day of his funeral, I had followed Joshua's family home that night and snuck in and I took the bear from his bed, wanting a keep sake of the boy, the day before Jasper had found me with Peter and Charlotte.

"You tried…but there was nothing you could have done." Jasper's voice said softly into my ear, starling me from my thoughts as he wrapped his arms around me. Jasper knew I harbored some guilt towards Joshua's death and how could I not, Joshua was an innocent child who was robbed of his life by some Hispanic bitch on a power trip, it was hard knowing I was not able to save him.

"I know; it's just so hard sometimes." I replied sadly, leaning further into his arms feeling his bare toned chest against me as he tightened his hold on me, sending me the emotions of love and calm. "I know, but the pain will lessen. Joshua doesn't blame you, so why should you blame yourself." Jasper replied, running a hand through my hair effectively soothing me as I gave him a nod in acceptance, but said nothing more.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry; I couldn't save you.<em>

_It's okay. I'll go to heaven…Will I see you there? – Joshua._

_I don't think I'll be welcomed in heaven now._

_Sure you will, God forgives and loves all of us. That's why he gives us angels to watch over us. – Joshua._

_You believe that?_

_Yes, you're my angel…and when I go to heaven I'll be yours. – Joshua._

_I would like that._

_Goodbye, angel. – Joshua._

That was the last conversation I had with Joshua before he had fully succumbed to his injuries and lost consciousness before he died two days later. It warmed my undead heart that Joshua thought of me in such high regard as his angel, instead of the monster that almost robbed him of his life. It was comforting to know regardless of my species, I was still plain old Elena, of course with a few upgrades.

One upgrade I was particularly fond of was the inability to be affected by sicknesses that plagued the human race as I brought the lit cigarette in my hand once again to my lips, taking a long draw, the burning tobacco leaves warming my body before exhaling deeply as I watched the morning sun rise over the Alaskan mountains with Jasper as I sat in between his legs, my back against his chest as Jasper rested his chin on the top of my head.

Now human Elena never would have touched a cigarette, fearing lung failure and cancer, but vampire Elena didn't have to worry about such things. It was a habit that I picked up from Peter, hell Peter even gave me a cigarette case the day I moved in with him, Jasper and Charlotte with my lion head insignia on it, red eyed fucker knew too much for his own good.

"What are you think about?" Jasper whispered softly, his chin vibrating slightly against my scalp as he spoke. "What do you mean?" I asked, not moving to look at him as I brought the cigarette to my lips once more and took another draw, before once again exhaling the warm nicotine fumes from my body.

"You're emotions were shifting from sadness to content and then mild annoyance." Jasper explained causing a smile to my face. "I was thinking about Joshua and then I had a thought about Peter." I replied, causing Jasper to chuckle. "Should I be worried that you're thinking about other men?" Jasper teased, his southern drawl coming out perfectly.

Smiling as I crushed the cigarette against the grass beneath us, killing the small fire before swiftly turning around in his arms, so I was looking into his eyes, I spoke. "Never!" I replied with conviction, Jasper smiling as he pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around me as I wrapped my legs around his waist before lowering my head to his and kissed him.

"Aww…" A male voice suddenly drawled, as we immediately pulled apart to see Rosalie and Emmett standing there smiling at us. Actually Rosalie was smiling, Emmett was grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. How we didn't hear them coming, I don't know, but here they were nonetheless smiling at our show of affection for one another.

"Sorry to interrupt, we thought we could talk to you without the others hearing or interfering." Rosalie explained, noticing our tense expressions, as we completely pulled apart and stood. "Its alright." Jasper said softly, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze, probably feeling their emotions were sincere.

"Want do you guys want to talk about?" I asked looking towards the couple as they walked towards us, before coming to stand directly in front of us. "We actually wanted to talk about you guys if you don't mind." Rosalie replied as they sat down, occupying the space we once did as we followed the suit, so we were at eye level.

"What about us?" Jasper asked, looking at them with a wary expression. "We were actually curious about your pasts." Emmett replied his face still fixed in a friendly grin, filling me with a reassurance that we weren't in any danger regardless of the uncomfortable topic. "If you don't mind, of course. We just wanted to know without any judgment or preconceptions on our part or our family's for that matter." Rosalie supplied, knowing they were venturing into dangerous territory.

"You mean Edward's." Jasper cut in, gazing at Rosalie with an expectant look, causing Rosalie to smile as she replied. "Most of all Edward's." Rosalie replied, smiling as Emmett, Jasper and I chuckled lightly. "So what precisely do you guys want to know?" I asked once we all sober once more.

"Everything." Emmett said enthusiastically as Jasper and I exchanged looks, not seeing the harm, feeling we could trust them as we began to tell our stories. We told them everything about our human lives to our change and up to this very moment and to say we were surprised that Emmett and Rosalie didn't look at with disgust and judgment when we were done would have been a major understatement.

If anything it made them all the more eager to know us as the 'people' that we are than what others of our kind believed us to be. Emmett in particular was actually enthusiastic to see if Jasper could show him some moves, to which my husband happily obliged leaving Rosalie and I to watch as our husbands went at it, Emmett never giving up and Jasper always offering guidance.

Rosalie herself was a little different than her husband, like Emmett she accepted us and didn't judge us for who we are and what we had done, if anything many times during our story I could see her golden eyes filled with sympathy and respect as the story progressed on, never once filling with contempt, it was reassuring to finally met someone who respected us not out of fear but out of understanding.

"Do you think you could show me a few moves?" Rosalie asked from her place beside me, neither one of us taking our eyes off of our mates as Jasper once again threw Emmett to the ground, before once again the giant teddy bear rose up eager to go at it again as he charged at Jasper. "Sure." I replied, smiling as Jasper once again threw Emmett to ground, before a split second later they were at it again.

"So what's your story?" I asked, still not looking at the stunning blond as Emmett suddenly shouted over to us. "My Rosie saved me." Emmett yelled out happily before smiling at his wife, before turning his attention back to Jasper. "You were the one changed Emmett?" I asked, finally looking at her as she shook her in head reply before finally speaking.

"I found Emmett dying in a forest in Tennessee ten years after I was turned. I took him back to Carlisle and had him change him for me." Rosalie replied as I nodded in understanding. Being veggie vamp is extremely hard and the slightest taste of human blood can send a vampire over the age, I saw that first hand with Stefan, it made sense that Rosalie would have someone with better control turn her mate.

"So what about you? How were you turned?" I asked as she met my gaze, her golden eyes dark with pain and shame, making me regret my question as I spoke once more. "You don't have to tell me." I assured her, some knowing for some reason what happened to her was a lot worse than what happened to me and sadly I was right.

Regardless Rosalie told me how she became a vampire anyway so instead of continuing to watch our husbands battle it out, we found ourselves in their arms as Rosalie told us about the terrible fate that had befallen in her human life that lead to this one as growls of rage filled valley, boiling from our throats as we listened intently.

There is saying as a woman, there are worst fates than death and they are right. I can't imagine what Rosalie must have felt to be violated and degraded in that way. Of all the pains that I had endured in my old and new life, I don't think that I would have had the strength to go on after that, but Rosalie did and God had been merciful to her to give her a man she deserved, to love and protect her, just like he had done for Jasper and me by giving us each other, in this I truly see God.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Elena, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie remained in that valley for the rest of the day, coming closer and closer to one another as each couple was filled with respect and admiration for the other unaware of what was happening with the Denali home as two vampire conversed privately, making sure they won't be overheard.

"This is madness, she deserves better than that monster…she deserves me!" A male voice said angrily in a harsh whisper, glaring at his female companion. "Yes, she does…but if you act on your feelings now, you will only succeed in bringing them closer together." A soft high-pitched voice said softly in reply, unaffected by the heated glare sent her way as she spoke once more. "She will be yours, but you have to patient. They won't last."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? Will Elena and Jasper be able to survive the threat to their love? Will they join the Cullens? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**P.S.**

**I'm Jamaican and I don't live in the US, but Happy 4th of July!**


	13. Chapter XIII: The Events That Followed

**CONGRATULATIONS TO USAIN BOLT FOR WINNING GOLD, YOHANN BLAKE FOR WINNING SILVER IN THE MEN'S 100M RACE, SHELLY-ANN FRASER PRYCE FOR WINNING GOLD AND VERONICA CAMPBELL BROWN FOR WINING BRONZE IN THE WOMEN'S 100M RACE AT THE 2012 OLYMPICS. I AM JAMAICAN AND I AM PROUD!**

**Chapter XIII**

**Jasper POV**

Coming here to Alaska was about one thing and one thing only, learn control and then go home back to Texas, but as Elena and I both know, things don't always go as planned and that will probably explain why months after learning control, well Elena really and me still struggling, but improving nonetheless were finally leaving Alaska to return to our new home in Texas, while the Cullens were moving further south to Washington in a town called Forks, cue eye roll, I mean who calls a town Forks, will there a knife and spoon beside it…yeah I know lame, right?

Nevertheless the Cullens were leaving and much to their dismay, we weren't coming with them. Emmett and Rosalie…even Kate, our favorites among the vegetarian covens, were probably the people we would miss the most when we left. Kate, Carmen and Eleazar had becomed treasured friends, Tanya and Irina were acquaintances that you wanted to remain acquaintances, but Emmett and Rosalie had become more than just friends to us, they were almost family.

Emmett was the funny big brother, while Rosalie was the protective loving sister. I remembered when Elena had finally decided to let her brother believe that she was dead. Elena had called in a favor with Marcus and with the help of him, Alec and Jane, they arranged for a plane crash to happen on the coast of Italy, where two burnt bodies fitting Rene and Elena's physical description from Volturi tour victims in the plane that were later 'identified' as Elena and Rene.

And when the news had reached Jeremy, he called and emailed Elena constantly begging, pleading with her to responded and tell him she was alive, it absolutely broke her heart. She cried for days, causing a snowstorm and almost slipping into depression, but me, Emmett and Rosalie were all there to comfort her and although she hated what she had done, she knew it was for the best and it would keep him safe from the Volturi.

Then there was Carlisle and Esme, sure Elena and I had grown fond of the two, they were very compassionate and loving people, but Elena and I were mature adults and we didn't need to be treated like children, who needed to cuddled and nurtured constantly, we weren't Alice and Edward for heaven's sakes.

Speaking of the devils twins, I couldn't wait to get away from them. Alice annoyed the hell out of both of us. I remember our first week here, we came home after hunting with Emmett and Rosalie to find her in our bedroom going through our closet and putting some of the clothes that didn't meet her standards in trash bags, I had to stop Elena from ripping her head off when she spotted Joshua's teddy bear in the bag, while Rosalie threw the pixie bitch out of our room.

Not to mention when we officially announced we were returning to Texas to the Cullens and the Denalis, we had to listen her ramble on and on about how we were supposed to join their coven and be apart of their family, because apparently she had seen it in a vision and she was never wrong; Elena had threaten with her dismemberment to get her to shut up.

Edward however, was a different story. To keep the prick from listening in our thoughts with a little instruction from Rosalie and Emmett we masked our thoughts and when it came to giving this bastard threats of death and bodily harm that all came from me; especially when I noticed Edward's detrimental interest in my wife.

Bastard, tried to move in on my wife…as if he could, Elena likes men, not adolescent boys, but that didn't mean that it pissed me off any less when he tried to serenade my wife.

**FLASHBACK **

The laughter tore from my throat effortlessly as I watched Emmett wrestle with the grizzly bear, clearly not using his full strength as he allowed the bear to get the upper hand as it tackled Emmett to the ground, before Emmett literally began to roll around the forest floor, his clothes dirty and torn with a childlike joy filled smile on his face.

"Stop playing around Emmett." I called out, my voice filled laughter as I watched Emmett pin the bear to the ground for a brief second before the bear managed to push him off with a swipe to the chest, ripping his shirt in the front, but Emmett remained unaffected as he spoke. "Come Jasper, he's really putting up a good fight." Emmett replied, smiling as I shook my head at his ridiculousness.

Emmett loved hunting bears and after trying a few myself – I could tell why, they were stronger and more difficult to take down and it was nice to have a challenged. However we all knew Emmett hunted bears for another reason, in a way this was his way of getting revenged for the way his was turned. Elena and Rosalie agreed with us, but they preferred mountain lions, apparently they tasted better, but Emmett and I don't see it.

"Well Rosalie is going to be really put out when she sees the state of your clothes." I called back, my laughter becoming louder as Emmett went rigid at the mention of Rosalie, before he quickly finished of the bear, draining it dry, before burying its carcass deep in the forest floor, before we began to make our way back to Denali house and back to our women.

Emmett particularly didn't like to shop for himself and with the way he and Rosalie had sex, he need more new clothes a lot and he didn't want Alice dressing him, who would? I mean she dresses Edward for heaven's sakes, need I say more…anyway, so Rosalie would do it for him, but that didn't mean she liked having to replace his clothes when she wasn't the reason.

As we reached the house, Emmett immediately ran upstairs to his room to change and bath before Rosalie saw him, but as luck would have it, she was already in the room reading a magazine, so Emmett got earful. I would have stayed and watched him get in trouble with his wife, but I noticed my wife was nowhere to be found.

Which I found strange, because apart from Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Emmett and Rosalie, Elena didn't really hang out with anyone else in the house. Carlisle was at the hospital, Eleazar and Carmen were visiting friends in a coven in Ireland, while Esme and Kate were out shopping for textiles for Esme's latest project and I knew Elena wasn't with them, so where was she?

It wasn't surprising however when I found her sitting in front of the black grand piano in the living room; Elena had great love for the arts and now with her unlimited time, she began studying and immersing herself in the arts which I supported wholly, but I was surprised to find Edward sitting beside her, playing to her.

Elena's emotions were serene and happy as she listened to the music; which was normal when she listened to symphony, but I also could sense she was slightly uncomfortable and I knew why…Edward. Fuckward's emotions however were of adoration, desire and lust and they were all directed towards _my wife_, which is why I couldn't help the low growl that slipped from my lips.

As the sound left my throat, Elena and Edward's snapped up as Edward ceased playing, Elena smiling in happiness as she sped over to me, wrapping her arms around me in greeting, her intoxicating scent of vanilla and brown sugar invading my senses as I wrapped my arms around her waist breathing it in deeply, smiling as Edward's emotions of loathing and envy towards me filled the air.

"You're back…how was hunting with Emmett?" Elena asked with a smile, pulling back to look me in the eye, keeping her arms wrapped around me as I spoke. "Great. Guy's a clown." I replied smiling, Elena giggling, filling me with joy, as Edward's emotions of loathing and envy only grew stronger at the sound.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, meeting Edward's gaze with a cold glare, smirking as he shrunk back under intensity of my gaze. "Edward was just playing me his new composition." Elena replied smiling. "Really? What was your inspiration?" I questioned, Edward's emotions shifting back to adoration as his eyes moved back over to Elena.

"Beauty." He replied with a sense of longing in his voice as my eyes darkened in anger. Beauty my ass, I mean of course Elena was beautiful, she was the most beautiful thing in the world in every sense of the word, but he had written that song for her, his emotions told it all…and that bastard was incredibly stupid if he thought he could move in on my wife and not think I would notice.

"Well that's nice…c'mon darling on I thought we could go out and watch the northern lights." I said with a smile, returning my attention to wife as she smiled enthusiastically at me, nodding in agreement as we walked away, not paying Edward any mind, but as we were about to leave the house, I made sure broadcast my thoughts loud and clear for Edward to hear.

I know what you're doing Edward. And it won't work. Elena is _my wife_, she _choose_ me, she _married_ _me_, she _loves_ me…and you will never be half the man that I am. So give it up…because if you try this shit again, you will find out why they call me the god of war.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After my 'silent' threat, Edward stayed away from Elena, especially when I was around, but I caught the longing gazes and emotions towards her, but with one glare from me, he would immediately look away. The guy was absolutely crazy if he thought he could take Elena away from me, but then again Emmett and Rosalie did say he was delusional.

But thankfully we were finally getting away from the copper tone prick and going home to Texas and to Peter and Charlotte. We even actually asked Emmett and Rosalie if they wanted to come with us, but they declined, but I sensed they wanted to but after all these years living with them, being a family with them, it was hard to walk away, especially with all the shit Edward and Alice pulled, but thankfully Elena and I were getting away from them and hopefully for good.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO YEARS LATER<strong>

I love my wife, I truly and deeply love my wife, because that has to be the only possible reason as to why I am doing this, let alone agreeing to this, because after two years of being free of the pixie bitch and fuckward, we were actually moving to Forks…temporarily.

After leaving Alaska and going home to Texas, we kept in frequent contact with Emmett and Rosalie, but sadly that also meant that we had to listen to them complain on how unbearable it is to live with Edward and Alice many times throughout the years, Elena had to restrain me many times from throwing the phone at the wall.

But that's not even the worst part, on Rosalie and Emmett's constant insistence and begging, we were coming to visit, to allow life at the Cullen house to be much more bearable. I wanted to say no and that they were on their own, but my darling wife could never turn her back on a friend…and me being a good husband that I am agreed to it…what the hell have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What will happen when the Jasper and Elena go back to live the Cullens? has Edward given up? Eric do?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**P.S.**

**Happy Birthday Jamaica!**

**Celebrating 50 Years of Independence!**


	14. Chapter XIV: Forks

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait, but t****hank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and check out my profile for my other stories. ****So here is the fourteenth chapter of **_**Immortality**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter XIV**

**Elena POV**

"I love you…you do know that don't you?" Jasper asked for the umpteenth time as we drew closer and closer to our destination, the Cullens' house in Forks, Washington from Dallas in my 2012 Audi A6 as I sat in the passenger seat as Jasper drove. "Yes baby, I know." I replied, rolling my eyes in amusement, looking out the window watching the scenery past us by.

Jasper was clearly not happy about going to stay with the Cullens, well namely Alice and Edward and he was not shy about letting me know of the fact. Don't get me wrong, neither was I looking forward to spending time with demented duo, but Rosalie and Emmett had practically begged us to come and stay with them, so with much protest and argument on our end, I finally gave in, much to my husband's dismay and annoyance.

Jasper had told me about the song Edward had played, the one for which I was unaware was written for me. It took hours of rough sex, of assuring him that I was his for him to calm down after that, not that I mind; I loved when possessive Jasper would take command during sex, lets just say, clothes were torn, beds were broken, bites were given and forests were flattened, ahh good times.

Sex with Jasper was just that good, it was utterly mind blowing, but when we made love it was something else entirely…it was truly a thing of beauty. Jasper has ruined any other man for me, not that I mind; the only man I wanted was him. So I never understood why he felt threatened by Edward as if I could even be attracted to that prude, but then again there were times when Jasper would feel as if he was underserving of my love, so I guess I understood his insecurity…but c'mon Edward?

Seriously? As if…Christian Bale has a better chance than Edward does, then again I wouldn't mind if Christian Bale did have a thing for me, I wonder if Jasper would be up for sharing…I'm just kidding, but a girl can dream right? I mean I can't be the only girl, human or vampire who thinks that man is absolutely gorgeous, his wife is one lucky girl.

"You're thinking about Christian Bale again aren't you?" Jasper asked, bringing me out of my thoughts as I turned in my seat, tucking my right leg under me, looking at him with a smile upon my face as I spoke. "What gave me away?" I asked, smiling teasingly as Jasper looked at me briefly, a smile upon his face, before turning his attention back onto the road.

"You're emotions went from being lustful, then to being hopeful, before finally going to content and happy." He replied, his eyes still focused steadily on the road. "You have to admit, he's quite handsome." I teased, laughing as Jasper's nose wrinkled in displeasure. "As long as he keeps himself at a distance and goes on with his life, without knowing you exist…then yes." Jasper replied as I broke into fits of laughter, Jasper chuckling in amusement as we continued to draw closer to our destination.

_Welcome To Forks, Washington._

_Enjoy your stay._

We were finally here and as soon we passed the town border, the weather got incredibly dreary. The sky was already over cast with rain clouds and the roads were wet as a light fog filled the air and according to Rosalie it was like this the majority of time, which allowed them to go outside in the day without fear of exposure, but I would take seclusion over this any day. One of things I loved about Texas, was the warm weather, did it rain? Sure, but unlike Forks that was minor occurrence. Jasper and I enjoyed the crisp, warm fresh air and the heat of the desert sun on our skin.

I remember once after a night of love making, Jasper and I just lied on the valley floor, wrapped in each others' arms, shreds of clothing scattered around us as the morning sun came up, soaking our naked bodies with its warmth. We lied their all the day, until the sun once again went down, saying nothing, mostly kissing as we allowed the hours of the day to pass us by, in total and utter content.

"Their almost here." The high-pitched voice belonging to no other than Alice or pixie bitch as I like to call her, said as we drew closer to the Cullens' house, they undoubtedly hearing the sound of the car's engine as we drew closer and closer to our final destination, dear merciful God please grant us strength.

"Just let me know if they get too much for you and we can leave." I said quietly, careful not to be overheard as I watched Jasper's grip on the steering wheel tighten at the sound of Alice's voice. "Oh trust me I will." Jasper replied lowly, his southern accent coming out perfectly as I felt a spike of lust hit my very core.

"Easy darling...we'll get to that later." Jasper said as he felt the shift my emotions, a suggestive smile upon his face. "Promise?" I asked smiling as Jasper took of hold of my left hand in his right, his other still on the steering wheel as he brought it to his lips and spoke. "I promise." He replied and with a kiss to my hand, we arrived at the belly of beast.

"Elena!" Alice said happily, rushing out of their modern style Victorian home as I exited the car, her scrawny arms wrapping tightly around my torso, while her shrill voice was in my ear before Jasper had even turned off the ignition. "Hi Alice." I said politely, patting her back awkwardly in reply as Edward appeared behind her.

"I'm so glad you guys are here." Alice shrieked, causing a slight ringing in my ear as Jasper turned off the ignition and retrieved our bags from the trunk of the car before coming to stand at my side, which might I add was still being invaded by the pixie bitch. Seriously, let go already before I removed your head.

"Edward." Jasper greeted politely as Alice finally let go, a smile on her pale face as she went to go stand by copperhead, who by the way had not taken his eyes off of me since we got here. "Jasper. Elena." Edward greeted with false politeness, well fake towards Jasper as he moved forward, opening his arms to hug me as I spotted my Emmy bear.

"Emmett!" I yelled happily, swiftly moving around Edward before his arms could touch me and running at vampire speed to the awaiting arms of my giant teddy bear. "Ellie!" Emmett boomed happily in reply, hugging me so tight, I thought I would break if I was human as he spun us around, heartfelt laughter bubbling from my throat as Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme joined us outside.

"Hello Jasper." Carlisle greeted, smile upon his face as he shook his hands with my husband before both Rosalie and Esme gave him hugs in greeting as Emmett finally put my feet back onto the ground, before the both of us returned to the sides of our respective mates as the matriarch of the family came over and gave me a motherly hug.

"I'm so glad you could come." Esme said smiling, pulling back as Carlisle came and did the same before Rosalie's arms were soon replacing his own. "Yeah. Our sanity just might have a surviving chance yet." Rosalie teased as Carlisle and Esme rolled their eyes in amusement as the demented duo joined our little gathering.

"C'mon in guys, I want to show you your room." Alice said happily as Rosalie hooked her arm around mine and began to lead me into the house as Jasper and Emmett got our bags from the driveway before following us inside. "You have a lovely home." I commented, seeing the cool and relaxed interior of the house as Esme smiled, before replying. "Thank you."

"You're gonna love your room." Rosalie said quietly, a look of anticipation on her face as they lead us further into the house. "Esme and Rosalie did it for you." Edward cut in from behind as I felt his gaze glued unto me, but choose to ignore it. "Thank you, ladies." Jasper said from beside Emmett, a grateful smile upon his face as the family led us up a flight of stairs.

"Your welcome." Rosalie and Esme replied in unison, proud smiles upon their faces as we reached the second floor and they began to lead us down a hallway presumably to our room. "Well I wanted to do it…but Rosalie felt that she knew more of your style, so Esme helped her instead of me." Alice cut in, a tone of resentment in her voice, but I couldn't bring myself to care as I mouthed 'Thank you' to Rosalie, who simply just laughed in reply.

"Here it is." Carlisle said as we came to the bedroom at the end of the hall, opening to find a luxurious modern bedroom with very light, earth tone colors all around, in a word, us. "Its perfect. Thank you." I said sincerely, stepping into the room, seeing the large glass window at the other side of the room behind a small mahogany desk, giving us a perfect view of the surrounding forest, but also the dark brown curtains, allowing us privacy if we wanted, it truly was perfect.

"Your welcome." Rosalie said, a boastful look towards Alice who scowled in response but stayed silent…for once. "Your welcome dear…we wanted you to be comfortable." Esme said with a smile, obviously happy that we were pleased with her work. "And we will be, thank you." Jasper said as he and Emmett set our bags down at the foot of the bed, before coming to stand by my side, wrapping his arms around me.

"Good…I'm going hunting, Elena would you like to join me." Edward cut in as low growl poured from Jasper lips, undoubtedly noticing that he only asked me to accompany him, Edward was certainly treading on thin ice and if he wasn't careful the Major was going to come out to play. "No thanks, I think I'm just stay here and get settled in." I replied calmly, although I wanted to scream out at him, but couldn't, knowing right now that out of the two of us, I had to be the cool headed one as Jasper's entire being was trembling in suppressed rage at the annoying vampire.

"Are you sure? School is tomorrow, you wouldn't want to lose control there." Alice objected, an annoyingly 'innocent' smile upon her face. And yes, did I forget to mention that Jasper and I will attending high school to help keep up appearances and by the looks of things if they kept going down this road, our trip will be a lot shorter than planned.

"She said: they want to get settled in first, juts leave it at that…we'll take them hunting later!" Rosalie snapped angrily, glaring at Alice and Edward, who opened his mouth to protest before Carlisle cut him off. "She's right. Why don't we let them get settled in first, Rosalie and Emmett can take them hunting later."

"Yes, that seems like a better idea. Alice why don't you go with Edward, Carlisle and I already hunted this morning." Esme interjected as the demented duo nodded reluctantly in agreement, leaving the room with Esme and Carlise following shortly behind as Jasper and I got to spend some alone time with real reason we were here, Emmett and Rosalie as they thanked us non-stop for agreeing to come and stay for a while and I had a feeling they would be thanking us a lot in the next few months, because something tells me, this is going to be one hell of a vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, a man and woman stood in a small clearing conversing quietly, far away enough from the Cullen household not to be overhead as they spoke with one another. "I told you she would come." A female voice softly, her voice filled with self-assurance. "Yes, but she brought that abomination with her." The male voice of her companion replied, his voice filled with anger and disgust.

"A necessary evil, but don't worry he won't be around much longer." The female replied, soothing her companion as he spoke once more. "How?" He asked, his voice now calm and filled with desperation as she spoke for the last time. "You'll see…just you wait, she'll be yours and he will be a thing of the past. I guarantee it."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What will Edward and Alice do?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	15. Chapter XV: Newcomer

**THE MAYANS WERE WRONG! AND CHRISTMAS HERE, AND HERE IS MY CHRISTMAS GIFT TO YOU. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT:**** Readers, remember I need your help to determine the outcome of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**; the**** poll is on my profile, please vote.**

**Anyway, thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories.****So here is the fifteen chapter of _Immortality_****. Enjoy! **

**Chapter XV**

**ELENA POV**

"Come on guys, we're going to be late for school!" Yelled the shrill voice belonging to no other than Mary Alice Brandon or Alice Cullen as she was called now, her jarring voice breaking the air of love, peace and security that surround Jasper and I as we laid contently in each other's arms, dreading another day at the mundane experience that was Forks High School.

Six months to the day, that we moved into the Cullen household and things couldn't have been more dreary; hell, Jasper and I were practically the only things keeping the other from going insane. In fact the only highlight of this whole trip, was at Christmas when Emmett and Rosalie thought it would be funny to get me lingerie inspired by the confederate flag.

Carlisle and Esme thought it was sweet, Edward thought it was crude and Alice thought it was, and I quote: 'totally unfashionable'; but the opinion that really mattered was Jasper's, and he thought it was absolutely sinful as it had the major and the general standing at attention…not that I mind; although I suspected Esme did when we practically destroyed our bed frame…ah, good times.

"The sooner we get up, the quicker we can come home." My husband whispered softly into my ear, causing me to groan in protest when Edward's equally annoying voice filled the air. "Come on, Elena. Today will be different; Alice says a new student is coming today." And this is better how? Anyone moving here has got to be on probation or something, or enduring some sort of punishment. I mean who in their right mind would actually move here willing…oh wait, we did. Well actually I did and Jasper being the incredible husband that he is, followed…perhaps I had already gone insane.

Regardless, what's the point of getting excited about this newcomer, its not like we'll ever talk to this person, keeping with the secret and all. Only Alice would be excited about seeing a person she could never be friends with, then again she was locked up in an asylum; she was crazy then and she's crazy now.

"That's not a nice thing to say, Elena." Edward chastised, undoubtedly hearing my thoughts on Alice's sanity, or the lack thereof from his room as Jasper released a low growl at him in warning. _I didn't say it; I thought it. Now stay the fuck out of my head_. I thought loudly to Edward, certainly not in the mood for his daily mind rape as I began to translate my thoughts back in fourth between Bulgarian and Greek, two languages I knew Edward I didn't understand, effectively keeping my thoughts private.

"Come on, let's get going." Jasper grumbled, his voice muffled slightly as his head was buried in my hair as I nodded in acceptance, deciding to get this over with as I untangled myself from Jasper's arms and got to my feet. Moving at vampire speed to shower, which Jasper was all too happy to join me…and sadly for both of us, because of time there was no 'funny' business…this day was already beginning to suck.

Once we had finished bathing, I quickly picked Jasper out a white dress shirt, some washout dark blue jeans and his favorite dark brown cowboy boots to wear, while I myself got dressed in a cream brown Mike Gonzalez Sweater, white tonal stitch skiing jeans and a knee high dark brown Michael Antonio Baker boots. **[AN: Outfit on profile.]**

In case you're wondering, Jasper doesn't mind that I picked out his clothes sometimes; sure he was fully capable, but he liked it when I would, after all I did know exactly all the things he liked and I did like to dress him in clothes that we're easy to take off...but he would sometimes complain that I should extended that same curtsey to my own clothes, especially when I didn't want him destroying something I was particularly fond of.

What can I say? We were as bad as Rosalie and Emmett, but we're probably more private with our relationship…but back to the topic of clothes, better me dressing him, than the pixie devil. I remember when we first moved here, we were hanging out with Rosalie and Emmett when Alice came home with boatload of shopping bags and surprisingly most of them were for us.

Unable to stop my curiosity, I actually looked through bags and surprisingly and rarely found something that I liked among the things for me. When I went through Jasper's…well, let's just say, Esme's wall had pixie-sized dent in it. All the things for Jasper were things he wouldn't be caught dead; that bitch got him penny loafers for heaven's sakes; she was trying to dress him like Edward and I'd be damned if I let that happened, but that wasn't what set me off.

All the shirts that she bought for Jasper were all baggy and covered everything and I do mean everything and the reason for that was clear, it was to cover his scars. Jasper would cover his scars when we attended school, so teachers and students wouldn't stare and ask questions; but in the last two years, I had gotten Jasper to a point were he could wear his scars with pride, yes he had done things he was ashamed of, but those scars prove that he was survivor and could overcome any obstacle and I would be damned if she let my husband feel as if he was anything less than what he was to me, perfect imperfection.

Once we were both fully dressed, we headed downstairs to see Esme standing there with a thermos filled with some animal blood. When we had started this whole school business, it was sometimes a challenge to fight back the urge to sink our teeth into someone's throat, so carrying the blood incase we got a very bad case of the munchies had proven effective.

"Here you are, dear." Esme said with a gentle smile, handing me the thermos, which I put into my Prada Vitello Daino tote. "Thanks, Esme." I said, kissing her cheek softly as Jasper gave her a silent nod in gratitude, before we continued to make our way down to the garage where everyone else was waiting for us.

"That's what you're wearing?" Alice asked immediately as we entered the garage, the pixie bitch looking at my outfit in distain, as I was unable to stop the loud threatening growl that slipped from my throat, causing me to smile when she shrank back in fear, to which Jasper sent me a wave of pride and love as we all piled into Edward's gay Volvo and headed to school.

Now how do you fit six people, in a car designed to seat five? Simple, Jasper's lap is very comfortable…and at the moment, hard. "Down boy." I whispered softly into Jasper's ear, although everyone heard me, when Edward suddenly growled. What's his problem, I will never know and I'm not sure I want to; but I'm pretty sure Jasper did as he growled right back at him, sending shivers down my spine, causing Jasper smirk at me as Forks High came into view.

**1****st**** Period – Spanish **

**2****nd**** Period – Philosophy**

**3****rd**** Period – English Literature **

**LUNCH**

**4****th**** Period – Chemistry**

**5****th**** Period – Free Period **

**6****th**** Period – American History **

**7****th**** Period – World History **

Jasper and I were in every class together; our timetable was suited for both our interests, well except Spanish and Chemistry. Jasper and I both already knew how to speak fluent Spanish and we were required by the school to take a science and it was either Chemistry or Biology, which Edward was in, so we took Chemistry.

Now case your wondering, how Jasper and I integrated ourselves with masses as a part of the Cullen clan, I'll tell you. The town story was Jasper was Rosalie's twin and when the Cullens lived in Alaska, he had gotten involved with me, a daughter of one of Carlisle's colleagues; so when the Cullens decided to move, Jasper, not wanting to leave me and do the ill fated long distance relationship thing, my parents, Carmen and Eleazar Denali, who were more than happy to be apart of our story, took custody of him, so we could stay together; but of last year, Jasper really missed his sister, so we both came to finish senior year with his family. Romantic, right?

Well the students at Forks High School thought so, and it was no surprise, when we all exited Edward's stupid Volvo, that all eyes turned towards us; but thankfully for once, we weren't the topic of the discussion, this newcomer was; apparently she was the police chief's daughter, her name was Isabella Swan, Bella for short.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA POV<strong>

I never liked being the center of attention, but seemed when a newcomer came to little rainy town of Forks; I had no choice in the matter. Everyone was coming up to me, introducing themselves, digging for information, wanting to know more about me, the only one that seemed genuine was Angela, and the only people who seemed not to care who I was or what I was like, was the mysterious family of supermodels, the Cullens.

I mean what else could they be described as; from they walked, more like glided across the cafeteria floor, they're skin absolutely flawless with their impeccable physiques, the obvious designer clothing and not a single hair out of place; their beauty was truly undeniable, they were perfect…and why would perfection accept anything less but perfection.

According to Jessica, they were all together, together. Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen, the blonde bombshell, who made me think my average looks were actually way below average now, and her giant; huge like hulk and had the smile of Winnie the Pooh. Its strange, they seemed so different from the other, but together they looked immensely happy.

Then there was Rosalie's twin, Jasper Hale, who looked like he was in pain, and Elena Denali, the beautiful brunette, who could probably give Rosalie some completion in the most beautiful department as she obviously caught Edward Cullen's attention as he never stopped staring at her, in what I assumed was supposed to be discreetly, but whether Elena picked up on it or not, she was certainly doing a good job of ignoring him as she only spoke to Jasper and Rosalie.

The only two in that family that weren't together were Edward and Alice. Alice Cullen, the pint size girl that seemed like she had ADHD and was hyped up on Adderall as she bounced constantly up and down in her seat. Edward however, apart from the fact he was most gorgeous man I had ever seen, what his deal was, I didn't know, he was mystery.

Watching them across the cafeteria, through a curtain of my hair, I watched as they conversed quietly among themselves, paying no attention to anyone else around them, when a sudden look of disgust came to Edward's face as he looked to Elena, who paid him no mind as she and Jasper's eyes met as she placed the two manicured nails of her pointer and middle finger to her lips as if she was smoking, to which Jasper nodded in agreement as they began to there to their feet.

The two were obviously leaving to smoke outside, when Edward said something lowly to them, Elena said nothing as she merely rolled her eyes in clear annoyance, grabbing her bag, her thermos and bottled water in her hands, leaving the rest of her apple and bagel sandwich practically untouched on her tray as Jasper stared Edward down; no words being said, but a silent conversation certainly being had as Edward suddenly shrunk back in his seat in fear.

Alice immediately put a comforting hand around Edward as Elena and Jasper ignored the two and turned their attention to Rosalie and Emmett, who nodded in recognition before the two departed. Jasper held the door open for Elena, like a true gentleman, ignoring the look of what could only described as pure loathing that Edward sent his way, knowing that had to be it, as that was the same look he gave me, the moment I sat beside him in biology.

* * *

><p><strong>ELENA POV<strong>

Jasper and I left in the middle of lunch for quick smoke in the woods before next period, much to Edward's obvious dismay, I mean seriously, its not like its gonna kill us; when we had first arrived at the house, he tried to get Carlisle and Esme to stop us, not like they could, but Carlisle and Esme both told him that we were grown and we could do as we wanted, which we did, but out of respect and consideration for the others, we didn't smoke in the house; that boy seriously need to get that stick out of his ass.

Anyway, after a quick smoke and drinking the blood from the thermos, we washed our mouths out with the water from the bottle and with a quick make out session shortly after, we returned to school grounds for Chemistry and the rest of our classes for the day…We were in our last class for the day when Alice texted me.

**FR: Alice 'Pixie Bitch' Cullen**

**When the bell rings, get to the car immediately. Edward's in trouble.**

Quickly showing Jasper the text message, we did as we were told when the bell rang as we waited for the golden boy to join us, wondering what Mr. 'My Soul Is Damned', could possibly be in trouble for.

Alice, Rosalie and Emmett had just joined us outside when Edward came storming out of the school like a bat out of hell. "Get in the car!" He snarled, causing us to look at him in confusion, but none the less we did as we were told and no less than a second later we were peeling out of the school parking lot with that new girl Bella watching us from her old truck with a bewildered look upon her face as Alice spoke. "You're leaving." She accused, looking at Edward in surprise as he spoke. "I have to."

Well perhaps today wasn't as bad as I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What's Bella's part in things to come? Will Edward return? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	16. Chapter XVI: Edward Free

**Author's Note:**

Hello my valuable readers, my sincerest apologies. I am terribly sorry for the long delay, I just been really busy with school and it was extremely difficult to find time to manage my schoolwork and still find the time to write, so please forgive me; but thankfully my exams are fin and exams are finally over; so I finally have time to update before my internship in June. Thank you all for your generous and continued support. Please remember to review, and please check out my profile for other stories and pictures. Now for the newest chapter of Immortality, Enjoy!

**Chapter XVI**

**ELENA POV**

Things couldn't have been better…Edward was gone. Not gone, gone, but gone and that's all that mattered. Apparently the police chief's daughter's blood sang him…and Mr. We Are Damned found it extremely difficult to refrain from ripping the poor girl's throat out.

According to Carlisle, finding one's singer was rare thing; and normally a vampire couldn't resist the addicting call of their blood…like Emmett did when he met and killed his singer at least fifty years ago. I for one was glad that Edward was able to resist…I felt there was no reason for an innocent to die…and I was even happier to know that to ensure that Edward didn't decided to drain Bella in front of the entire student body, he ran to Denali for refuge, which resulted in a celebratory hunt the very night he left.

The only ones that were truly upset about his departure were Alice and Esme. Carlisle was his usual understanding self; while Esme really just missed her first adoptive child…which of course made us kind of feel sorry that Edward was gone, but not enough to actually want him back…so to keep her mind off of Fuckward, all of us, and hopefully if we could, without Alice, would spend more time with her, just helping her around the house or with her gardening; anything she wanted, just to make her happy, much to Carlisle's appreciation.

Alice however was working our damn nerve. She kept running around the damn house mumbling something about not seeing this in her visions and this wasn't supposed to be happening. Whatever the reason, we all did our best to ignore her, although it was strange when we would go to school, Alice would be paying an excessive amount of attention to the human that was Isabella Swan.

From a far-off observation, Bella wasn't much to look at. I'm mean not to sound vain or anything, but the girl was pretty average looking, I mean Angela Weber was far more attractive than this girl; and not to mention she couldn't even walk on flat surface without tripping every two seconds, I really didn't understand Alice's interest in the girl…then again who can really understand the mind of a crazy person.

* * *

><p>HEEE'S BAAACK!<p>

A week after his self-imposed exile, Edward returned to Forks, determined not to kill Bella Swan and actually get know her; which sent Rosalie into a rage, feeling Edward was tempting fate by allowing himself to become socially intimate with her, which would undoubtedly lead to our discovery.

Hell, we all felt the same, granted we weren't as vocal about it as Rosalie, but we agreed that Edward shouldn't be trying to be friends with this girl…and we especially didn't agree when Emmett found Edward at the Swan house in Bella's room watching her sleep, which I found completely repulsive. He may not been able to hear her thoughts, but that didn't give him the right to invade her privacy like some stalker.

As Edward continued his ill-fated friendship with the human; the only upside to this predicament was that we hardly ever saw him, but the longer Edward remained absent, the more Rosalie wanted to kill Bella before we were exposed…hell even I was considering it. I wasn't about to give the Volturi a legitimate reason to come breathing down our necks.

Aro would just love a reason to force us to join his coven or annihilate us justifiably so if he couldn't; but did Edward heed our warnings? No…and it didn't help that Carlisle and Esme weren't backing us either…well neither was Alice, but we didn't really care what she thought, she's crazy. Nonetheless, Carlisle thought there was no harm of Edward actually speaking to female; he however didn't approve of Edward's late night visits to Bella's room and ordered him to stop, to which Edward visually obliged to, but the daily late night hunts suggested otherwise; while Esme was just hoping that Edward had found his mate; which was a possibility, but as long as the girl remained human we really couldn't care less.

So now here we stood…it had been a month since Edward had returned from Denali and Edward and the human kept on getting closer and closer; which continued to put us more on edge, especially considering it became clear that Bella suspected that we more than what we appeared and pretended to be, as we caught her observing us intently on many occasions…as she was doing now.

"The human's staring again." I whispered softly into my husband's ear as I rubbed soothing circles into his back, feeling the soft vibration against my chest as he purred softly in approval as we stood pressed up against Edward's Volvo after another depressing day at Forks High School, my head resting against his chest and his head resting against mine as I spotted the human observing us discreetly, by human standards anyway, over a worn copy of The Pride & The Prejudice.

"She's becoming increasingly troublesome." He whispered softly in reply, sending me a wave of calm, which I accepted gratefully as he undoubtedly, felt my increasing anxiety to the situation that is Bella Swan. "What is she feeling?" I asked quietly, turning my head away from the human and further into his chest, inhaling his scent as I did so, enjoying the sense of warmth and security it gave me as I closed my eyes in content.

"And you care, why?" Rose's voice suddenly hissed out angrily as she and Emmett joined us. "I am merely curious." I answered calmly, not even bothering to look at her as Jasper's finger traced the contours of my spine, sending shivers down it as he did so as my eyes remained closed. "She's feeling a sense of curiosity, reverence…and a little jealousy." Jasper replied, not paying attention to Rosalie's foul mood, which was norm every time Bella was the topic of discussion.

"Jealousy? Should I be marking my territory?" I teased…although if needed, I would definitely let that human bitch know whom exactly Jasper belonged to. "No…She's not jealous of us per say, but more of the bond we share…She doesn't understand the level of intimacy that we share, but she yearns for it herself." Jasper replied causing me to pull away, raising my head for my newly opened eyes to meet his as I spoke.

"Too bad…what we have is one of a kind." I said smiling as I looked into the darkening gold orbs of my husband's eyes as his signature hybrid smirk-smile came to his lips as he spoke once more. "Yes, it is." He whispered softly before his lips descend unto mine. Smiling against his lips, I immediately responded allowing his tongue entrance as I pulled him closer, leaving no space between us as his desire washed over me, causing a warmth to blossom between my legs as Jasper growled in approval.

"Jasper! Elena! We're in public!" The screeching voice of Alice Cullen suddenly hissed towards us, low enough for only us of the supernatural variety to hear as it successfully broke Jasper out of his lust filled haze, much to his dismay as Jasper pulled away from me growling in anger. As for me however, I was too far gone to let Alice ruin my mood as the heat within me only grew hotter as I moaned delight at the low sound of Jasper's primal growl that sent shivers down my spine as I latched my lips once again back unto his.

"Jasper, this isn't appropriate." Edward suddenly growled towards us, but we paid him no mind, although I could feel a shadow of anger coming from Jasper through a wave of his lust as we continued this very public display of emotion, which wasn't the norm for us as we were very private about our intimate relations, but the fact it was pissing the mental twins off just made it enjoyable enough to not care who watched.

We could feel the heat of Edward and Alice's glares on us and hear the sound of Emmett and Rosalie's joyful laughter, the two certainly enjoying the psycho duo not getting their way as they stood pouting like petulant children as we continued to make out against Edward's Volvo without a care in the world.

Suddenly Jasper's tongue intertwined with mine, his massaging against mine causing me to moan in approval as Edward growled at us once again in anger when suddenly the air was filled with a large screeching sound of metal upon ice. Immediately pulling away from each other, Jasper and I spotted a student's van sliding against a patch of ice, clearly out of control…and headed towards Bella, with no signs of stopping.

"Edward, no!" Rosalie suddenly hissed, still to low for humans to hear as Edward suddenly appeared at Bella's side, pushing her to the ground as the van speedily blocked them from view, before it suddenly came to unnatural stand still and with the low sound of the metal bending reaching our ears, it wasn't hard to figure what Edward had done…he had saved Bella…but he had also exposed us to the human…fuck!

ROSALIE POV

That idiot! That sorry excuse for a vampire…that stupid…moronic…waste of space! I am going to kill him. He exposed us! For one insignificant human…he's just signed all of our death warrants.

"Rose, Jasper may not be here…and I may not have his ability, but even I can feel the pure rage you're giving off right now." Elena said calmly beside me as we stood in the hospital hallway just outside the emergency room waiting for Carlisle to give us Bella's state of mind…that would undoubtedly determine if she was going to be the victim of a terrible "accident" or not.

"How the hell are you so calm about this?" I growled, a little too loudly as two passing nurses looked at me in alarm before scurrying off in fear causing Elena to place a comforting arm on my shoulder as she spoke. "Don't assume I'm not angry; I am. Its just, between the two of us, one of us has to keep a leveled head." Seething at her words, I desperately wanted to argue that I could keep a level head, but we both knew I'd be lying, if the last hour was any indication, I was everything but calm.

After Edward stopped the van, he leaped over Bella's truck and disappeared into the woods, while the rest of us quickly piled into his car and I got some satisfaction by inflicting some damage to that pathetic excuse of machinery as I hotwired it so we could drive home, where we dropped Jasper, Emmett and a reluctant Alice off at the house, before heading to the hospital.

Emmett and Jasper all had to drag Alice from the car when we arrived home as Elena held me back as Alice began raving in the car telling me I couldn't kill Bella and Edward. Although its because of his stupidity that we're going to have to move again…and kill the poor girl in the first place; I may not like her, but didn't mean I enjoyed taking an innocent life…but her blood isn't on my hands, its on Edward's and I'll be damned if I let Edward's stupidity condemn the rest of us death.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? Will Rosalie and Elena take matters into their own hands? What is Alice planning? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	17. Chapter XVII: Swan Problem

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all for your great reviews and your continued support. Please remember to review, and please check out my profile for other stories, outfits and pictures. Now for the newest chapter of Immortality, Enjoy!

**Chapter XVII**

**JASPER POV**

After Rosalie and Elena dropped us off at the Cullen house, Emmett and I had the supreme "pleasure" of keeping Alice at the house as we filled Esme in on what happened at the school.

Esme was some what happy that Edward had saved the human, but she herself was extremely worried about the repercussions of Edward's actions should it lead to exposure…and she wasn't the only one who felt the same. Emmett's feelings were similar to Esme's, but his were also filled with the strong determination to protect his family, even if it meant killing the human.

Alice however, I couldn't really tell…I tired tapping into her emotions, but I quickly had to withdraw; as accessing her emotions were like trying to tap into the emotions of a person with bipolar disorder or multi-personality disorder…her emotions alone would drive me insane; so immediately blocked her out as we waited for the others to join us.

And it wasn't long before Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie and Elena all returned to the house and Carlisle immediately called a family meeting. Elena, who had been restraining a livid Rosalie from attacking Edward, handed the enraged blond to her husband before coming to my side by the grand piano.

"The human suspects something." My wife commented as we all settled within the living room as we tired to decide what to do about the problem that is Isabella Swan. "Bella is not a threat." Alice immediately argued from her place beside Edward, the conviction in her voice clear; her power probably already telling her the outcome of this situation…but I wasn't particularly finding Alice's visions reliable, so that did nothing to change my mind.

"Yes, she is…" Rosalie hissed, her voice filled with venom as Emmett kept his arm securely around her waist, keeping her in place as she continued to speak. "Bella knows that Edward was standing by us when the car started to spiral out of control…and then suddenly he's standing next to her, STOPPING the car with his BARE hand…SHE SUPECTS!" Rosalie yelled, not needing my power to know that she was absolutely fuming.

"Rosalie, calm yourself." Esme ordered softly, her eyes shining with understanding at Rosalie's anger, but still keeping a level head. "Bella may be human; but she's not stupid." I commented, agreeing with Rosalie as Edward and Alice immediately glared at me.

"What did you want me to do?" Edward exclaimed exasperatedly, looking like he was two seconds away from stamping his feet like a child having a tantrum. "She would have died…I saved us from exposure". He defended as a wave of confusion flashed through all of us.

"How so Edward?" Carlisle questioned, looking to his eldest. "If I hadn't stop the van, Bella would have been crushed…and her blood would have been all over the parking lot…and what then? The smell alone of her blood would have sent Jasper into a feeding frenzy in front of the entire student body."

…CRACK!

Was the sound of Edward's body colliding with Esme's living room wall as the words of his bullshit explanation had left his mouth, and before anyone could react; my wife had him pinned, with her hand wrapped securely around his throat, her eyes pitch black in anger as the loud clap of thunder suddenly filled the air, her anger clear without me needing to project her feelings to the rest of the room.

"Elena, let Edward go!" Alice commanded, getting to her feet but my wife paid her no mind as she merely offered Alice a loud threatening growl, filling the room with the exception of myself with fear as Elena's grip tightened on Edward's throat, the sound of his marble skin cracking under the added pressure, was accompanied by the continuous clap of lightening less thunder.

"Elena." Carlisle and Esme called softly, their voices filled with concern, seeing their eldest claw uselessly at my wife's iron grip, but both keeping their distance, fearing Elena might turn her rage on them…which wasn't impossible, in this state of mind that she was in, everyone was the enemy, except me.

The only people in the room who were truly indifferent to Edward's well-being were Emmett, Rosalie and of course, myself. The McCarthys' were a mixture of understanding and excitement as they witnessed a glimpse of Elena's violent side…and strangely enough they were eager to see more.

Me however, was I surprised that Edward tired to place his indiscretion on me? No. Was I surprised that he tired to make himself the saint, while making me the monster? No. And was I surprised that my wife, my mate, my lover and friend wanted to tear him to pieces as a result? No.

If anything I was exceedingly turned on by her display of her dominance and prowess; but that would have to put on the back burner…for now; at least until this situation could be sorted out and Elena calmed down and would be receptive to my sexual advances.

"E-le-na." Edward chocked out, his hand still clawing uselessly at her hand; but yet again Elena's only response was a loud growl accompanied by a loud clap of thunder. "Jasper." Esme pleaded, her eyes begging me to interfere, before Elena inflected some serious damage onto their golden boy.

Sighing in resignation, I moved to my wife's side and although I was in tune with her emotions, I knew that tampering with her emotions in this moment would hardly be received well; so I choose to get through to her the normal way, talking.

"Elena." I called softly, my eyes firmly on her face as she remained silent; but the loud clap of thunder sounding throughout the house told me that Elena was still fuming as she focused on the sound of my voice; but her eyes remained on Edward's face, a bone chilling glare still present on her face.

"Let him go, darlin'." I commanded softly, my southern drawl coming out clearly, knowing Elena absolutely loved hearing it as the darkness in her eyes began to fade and the thunder ceased.

"Don't. You. Dare." Elena hissed angrily finally speaking, but the words nor the emotions were not directed to me as her eyes were once again their beautiful golden brown as they continued to glare at Edward.

"Don't you dare…try to justify your actions, by placing the blame on MY husband's shoulders…this is all on you…and whatever happens to us and Bella Swan as a result, is on your hands…and your hands alone." Elena hissed, giving his throat one more tight squeeze, the sound of his skin cracking once more filling the room, before Elena finally released him and I immediately took her hand in mine.

"Sorry about the wall, Esme." Elena said softly, looking to the matriarch of the Cullen family, who nodded in understanding. "It's alright, dear." Esme replied softly, a small smile in Elena's direction as I led Elena back to the other side of the room and Alice immediately moved to Edward's side as his throat healed.

"Let's go." I whispered softly to my wife, who nodded in acceptance as we moved to the back door and ran out into the forest, letting the Cullens sort out their own problems…bottom-line it didn't involve us. They way I saw it, the Cullens were either going to be smart about this, or they were either going to be naïve and stupid.

Nonetheless whatever they decide, if in any way their decision became a threat to the safety of my mate and myself; then we would either deal with the problem ourselves or leave…and it would seem the way things are playing out, leaving was in our best interest and option.

* * *

><p><strong>GENERAL POV<strong>

"She attacked me." A male voice whispered frantically, ensuring his voice was low enough not to be overheard by the other occupants in the house; his voice filled with disbelief. "His hold on her is strong…but it will break; just be patient…stick to the plan." A female voice whispered softy in reply, consoling her partner as he nodded in acceptance as he spoke once more. "Stick to the plan."

* * *

><p><strong>JASPER POV<strong>

Over the next few days, the idea of leaving seemed like the best option as the Cullens decide to leave the Swan girl alone…and it didn't help matters that Edward continuously stalked her…although he called it observation.

Things didn't get any better when Edward eventually informed us and the Cullen family that Bella had figured out what we were and he and her were also now romantically involved with each other, cue eye roll.

I suppose I should be happy for Edward that he had probably found his mate; but considering the fact that Edward still harbored lust filled filling towards my wife, made me question if Edward's feeling towards to the Swan girl were genuine…not to mention that Edward believed that without a doubt that we were all damned, so I knew for fact that he had no intention of turning the poor girl.

Elena, Rosalie and Emmett all agreed with me, but considering that Carlisle and Esme were adamant in their belief that Edward had finally found his mate after a 117 years of solitude and self-loathing that he had finally found someone, to which Alice confirmed, but none of us were buying it…and I for one was not inclined to wait around for it to blow up in our faces.

Which is exactly what was going to happen as Edward decided that he was going to integrate Bella into her lives as he was bringing the human by the house tomorrow to meet us…perhaps Elena and I should pack our bags from now.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? Will Jasper and Elena leave? Are Edward's feelings genuine? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	18. Chapter XVIII: House Guest

**Author's Note:**

Thank you all for your great reviews and your continued support. Please remember to review, and please check out my profile for other stories, outfits and pictures. Now for the newest chapter of Immortality, Enjoy!

**Chapter XVIII**

**JASPER POV**

"This is a bad idea." My wife commented softly as she sat at her vanity within our room, brushing her beautiful brown tresses as I lied back in our bed, watching in fascination as the brush moved effortlessly through her hair. "I agree; but Carlisle and Esme are extremely hopeful that Edward has found his mate." I replied, feeling the annoyance just rolling off of her in waves.

"Carlisle and Esme are nice people…but they're seriously naïve when it comes to Edward." I commented, watching Elena move the brush through her hair once more before placing it back onto her vanity. "I think Carlisle and Esme are like any other parent…" She countered, turning in her seat to face me.

"…They really don't believe that their child can do no wrong." She said, rising to her feet before suddenly speeding to my side. "That naivety can get them killed." I retorted, looking up at her as I took her hand in mine and pulled her towards me, to which she eagerly obliged as she climbed unto the bed before straddling my waist with her knees on either side, as her eyes locked firmly with mine.

"That naivety can get _us_ killed." She reminded me, her voice stern and filled with a concern that matched my own. Bringing this human into our world was dangerous, as it was illegal and the last thing Elena and I wanted, was to take part in this catastrophe that the Cullens were undoubtedly headed towards.

Don't get us wrong, we liked the Cullens…but this was nothing personal, it was about self-preservation and if they wanted to gamble with their lives, they were welcome to do so…but I wasn't going to let them gamble with Elena's or mine. "Perhaps its time we parted ways." I advised as Elena's eyes became thoughtful for a moment, silently considering my words before nodding silently in agreement.

"Its for the best." She amended, lowering herself unto my chest, her head settling in the crook of my neck as I wrapped my arm around her waist and spoke once more. "We'll tell them after the human leaves."

* * *

><p><strong>ELENA POV<strong>

It was decided, we were leaving…it was nothing personal, but Carlisle and Esme were be exceedingly naïve…and although Jasper and I tried to get them to see the bigger picture; they were unfortunately blind to everything else, except Edward's happiness. So how do you save someone who doesn't want to be saved?

Well, you have two choices…you either suffer with them or save your own skin…and no matter how selfish the latter maybe; it was the best course of action…for us. Jasper and I had suffered enough in our lifetime and we refused to endure anymore for someone else's stupidity.

_Knock-Knock_

Came the sound from our bedroom door; it was done out social protocol as the foul stench coming from the other side, letting me know it was no other than Edward fucking Cullen as I calmly called for him to enter.

Edward and I hadn't spoken since his bullshit excuse for saving Bella from that out of control van in the high school parking lot, both of us knowing I wanted to tear him apart…and with Jasper constantly at my side, Edward knew to stay away; but considering my husband was currently away with Emmett hunting before the human arrived, Edward probably thought this was the best time to come and see me.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked, my voice calm, although I was still seething as his words against my husband from that night replayed in my head. "I came to apologize to you…I'm sorry." He answered; his voice tainted with false sincerity. Edward was sorry all right, he was sorry he upset me; but not for what he said, oh he meant every word.

"Is that it?" I asked, deciding not to get into another argument and inflict anymore damage to Esme's home as I kept my anger in check, knowing Edward and his pompous attitude would soon be behind me…for good.

Wait! Why isn't he leaving? Leave already!

"Is it true you're leaving?" Edward asked suddenly, his eyes dark with anger, surprisingly upset about our upcoming departure, that Alice must have already seen and told him all about. You would think he would be happy to be rid of the 'monster' that my husband is.

"Yes, Jasper and I feel its best." I replied, noticing the clenching of his fists at his side, although his expression remained calm. "Elena, Bella is my mate." He argued as if that would change our minds. "Well I'm happy for you, Edward…but that still doesn't change the fact that she's human." I rebuffed as we fell into a tense silence, watching silently as a million thoughts seemed to be racing through his head, before he suddenly smiled, causing me to immediately be on edge as Edward seemed to be filled with this new sense of hope.

"Very well…but will you and Jasper at least consider waiting a few days. Alice says a thunderstorm is due to hit…we can have some fun before you leave." Edward suggested with a smile. "I will talk with Jasper about it." I answered, and with that unattractive crooked smile upon his face, Edward nodded in understanding before leaving the room to get Bella from her home and leaving me suspicious. What the frak?

BELLA POV

Edward's house was absolutely beautiful; and was certainly the last thing I suspected I would see when I thought of what a vampire's house would be like, but considering that the majority of everything that humans believed about vampires was wrong or misguided; I suppose any expectations that I probably had were way off.

Walking behind Edward to the second level, I couldn't help but comment about the wonderful aroma of spiced foods in the air as we moved to what I assumed was the kitchen, to which I was proven correct as we were immediately greeted by a beautiful woman with gold eye and pale skin identical to Edward's, caramel hair and a kind smile.

"Hello Bella." She greeted softly, her voice as soft as wind chimes. "Hello." I shyly offered in reply as Edward introduced the woman as Esme, Carlisle's wife and his adoptive mother, whom moved back to Dr. Cullen's side, who too greeted my warmly before my attention moved to others vampires within the room, instantly recognizing them from school.

Rosalie, the blond goddess, who was currently glaring at me, causing me to shrink more into Edward's cold embrace…Emmett, who I now know was her husband and mate, stood beside her with a joyful grin on his face. Alice, the hyperactive seer, who was currently bouncing on the soles of her feet in her designer shoes as she grinned excitedly from ear to ear, her gaze locked on Edward and I.

And the only two people who could seem less interested or displeased by my being here was Elena and Jasper. The two stood in the far corner of the room, more interested in each other than Edward and me. Not that I mind, I never liked being the center of attention; but I could tell Edward didn't like their lack of attention as I could see him glaring at the two.

But nevertheless Jasper and Elena paid him no mind and without a word to anyone, at least none that I could hear, they left the room…and although Alice did yell at them to comeback and stop being rude to me and Edward; if they were even still in the house to hear her, they did not comply or gave her no reply as Edward led me away to show me the rest of the house.

**EDWARD POV**

"I'm sorry about Elena's behavior." I apologized as I showed Bella the rest of the house, silently seething at Jasper's negative influence over Elena. I knew that Elena was a good person and she cared about my happiness…but Jasper was continuously poisoning her mind…and if it was the last thing I did, I would free her from him.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? Will Jasper and Elena stay a little while longer? What is Edward going to do? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	19. Chapter XIX: Eternal Love

**Author's Note:**

Hello to my valuable readers, before I say anything, I must sincerely apologize for this long hiatus. I know it's been nine months since my last update, and I honestly did not intended to take so long to update, let alone finish this story; but unfortunately school and life has been all consuming of my time; especially as I'm looking to graduate this year, which is an exciting and scary experience all together.

Regrettably however this will be last update for this story. Truthfully, I originally had this story planned out to the end and it certainly would have taken more than just one chapter to wrap it up. To be honest, I have lost all inspiration in this story; but me, being the stubborn person that I am refuse to leave the story unfinished; something that I find greatly irritating when other writers do it, so in an effort not to make myself a hypocrite, considered this last and final chapter Immortality's resolution.

I am sorry that it had to end this way, and probably not be as good as I wanted it to be, but there are other stories that I am greatly invested in that I would like to finish and begin, which I can't do until this and my other stories are concluded; but thank you all for your great reviews and your continued support. Please remember to review, and please check out my profile for other stories, outfits and pictures. Now for the last and final chapter of Immortality, Enjoy!

**Chapter XIX**

**ELENA POV**

It was a thirty-eight hour drive from Forks back to Willow Springs; not counting the time it would take us to stop for gas. Fortunately, food wasn't a problem as we stocked up on blood bags for the journey home…but no matter how long it would take us, it didn't matter, because all that did was that we were finally going home and that's all I could ask for.

Sitting in the passenger seat of Land Rover, with Jasper's right hand firmly intertwined with mine as his left rested on the steering wheel, keeping the car steady as he drove us down the highway, quietly and comfortably listening to the relaxing music coming gently from car's stereo as the warm rays of the sun coming through the tinted windows warmed our cold skin.

Its strange isn't? I was never anti-social, as a human or a vampire, but strangely I feel a great deal of happiness being so isolated from the outside world, no one to disturb us, with just my husband as company, not feeling the urge to fill the silence with meaningless chatter, but merely finding happiness just being in same proximity.

I wonder if this is a sign of what it feels to be in love, not needing words or material things; just feeling plain, untainted happiness by merely being the same room with that special someone…them just being near that gives you the feeling of love and security, making you feel untouchable.

"I love you too." Jasper whispered, looking across from the driver's seat to me. "I didn't say anything." Came my snarky reply as a small smile playing at my lips. "You didn't have to." He answered in a whisper, bring my hand to his lips and sweetly kissing my knuckles as my phone suddenly rang.

Sighing in annoyance, using my free hand, I fished my phone out my handbag, my annoyance only growing seeing the caller ID: Alice 'Pixie Bitch' Cullen

Pressing ignore, I quietly silenced my ringer and turned off the vibrate option, before placing my phone back into my purse. "I'm going to have change my phone number." I grumbled out in annoyance, leaning my head against the seat's headrest. "Alice?" Jasper questioned as I nodded my head silently in reply.

Ever since we had left the Cullen house, the pixie bitch had been calling non-stop, trying to convince us to come back; but our minds had been made up. Since the Cullens had decided to be reckless with their existence, and for the sake of one member…and an insignificant member at that, we decided to leave.

Especially before we could be charged with accessory…I mean of course it hurt to leave Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, who had all begged us profusely to at least leave after the baseball game; but we believed the sooner we separated ourselves from them the better…and sadly this meant no contact.

Aro had it out for husband and I enough as it is, and we weren't going to give him more wood for our prier; and not to sound selfish, but Jasper and I valued each other and our freedom far greater than simple attachments that can easily, but reluctantly, be served…all we needed was each other.

* * *

><p><strong>A WEEK LATER<strong>

The moon shined high in the sky as the forest remained in a eerie silence in the aftermath of the battle, well it really wasn't a battle, more like a massacre that took place this very night in the last place I expected to be after becoming immortal, the one place I vowed to stay away from for the rest of eternal life, Mystic Falls.

Here in this same clearing, where Jules died, where Jenna died and Klaus sacrificed me, the only sound that could be heard in this godforsaken place was the fire burning away the remains of Edward and Alice as Esme's cries of pain filled the air as her mate tried to offer her comfort following their children's destruction, not at the hands of nomads, or even my husband; but by me.

Staying true to my words, upon on our return to Texas, Jasper and I pretty much kept to ourselves, much to Peter and Charlotte's understanding, not that they mind as they did the same thing; simply just spending time with our respective other was enough to keep us happy.

Upon our arrival to Texas, the calls from Alice had been non-stop, and Peter being the all-knowing Yoda that he is, already had two new phones waiting for us. With our contacts already loaded in, we informed our friends, minus the Cullens of course, of the number change, but so far our first days back home was simply serene; but then two days ago, when Peter came rushing into our room with my old phone in his hand, that was ringing with a call from Rosalie and upon Peter's urging I answered; and nothing could have prepared me for what she had to say.

Edward had taken Jeremy. My Jeremy…my little brother; the news alone had my own major breaking from free its cage within me, as Texas experienced its worst thunderstorm in history…but I'm getting a head of myself, let me explain.

It would seem after we left the Cullens, during their baseball game they came across three nomads, one of which was a tracker. According to Rosalie, the tracker took an interest in poor Miss Bella Swan and decided to hunt her. Immediately hiding her away, which was incredibly stupid, when they could have simply have turned her and saved themselves the time and effort; but unfortunately for us, that was never apart of the plan; Edward's plan to be exact.

Apparently the relationship with Bella was all part of plan to make me jealous…as if I; and if that's not delusional enough; Edward had hoped that Jasper would have lost control and killed the insipid human, just to prove to me how much of a 'monster' he was, by using his own power against him by feeding his own lust for Bella's blood to the point that Jasper would feel it as his own and act upon it; but this plan fell through too when Jasper and I refused to be in the same room with him and Bella.

So when this didn't work, Edward had hoped when the nomads came across their coven, Jasper and I would returned to have help, hence Alice non-stop calls, and have Jasper killed in the process, whilst protecting Bella; and once again his plan failed when Jasper and I ceased contact.

Things just weren't going his way, and the frustration alone caused him to go mad…well madder, as he fully snapped when Rosalie and Emmett killed the tracker and his mate, saving Bella in the process, much to Edward's dismay as he fully went of his rocker, and like child throwing a tantrum, pretty much admitted everything in a fit of rage, before disappearing to one place that he knew that I could not ignore and took the last person on this earth, human or vampire that I would not abandon, my brother.

So without any hesitation, I headed to Mystic Falls with my husband and family in tow; and upon arriving on the town's outskirts we were met with the remaining Cullens as Esme immediately tried plea for Edward's life, but her words went unheard as the prick had gone too far.

Not promising or saying anything, Jasper and I went off into the town, thankfully to find no one was yet aware of Jeremy's absence, but was surprised to find Klaus and the rest of the originals up and around, but that was least of my worries as I went to my house and instantaneously picked up on Edward and Jeremy's scent and went on the hunt.

The hunt that led me to that quarry, where I not only found my brother and Fuckward, but that demented pixie as well. Was I surprised that she was in on Edward's delusional plan? No. But did they not realize who they were fucking with? I am the god of war's mate, I am his Aphrodite; but I'm also his counterpart, I am Artemis, I am Athena, I might as well be Hera herself. I wiped out every vampire army in south single handily and they thought they could take me on.

Edward and Alice's strengths were based in the mind, but here's the problem with that, I don't fight with the mind, I fight with instinct and even with all their power, they wouldn't have been able to anticipate moves made on instinct, as it was all too easy to deceive them. So keeping my thoughts focused on Jeremy and making decisions that would undoubtedly favor Edward's plans, I lured the two into a sense of security and then without any hesitation or thought, I wiped the earth of their miserable existence.

"_Elena is dead. Your sister is gone; but you know that she will always be with you. And you will live your life for the fullest in honor of her memory. Your sister loved you more than anything, always remember that; always and forever, Jeremy."_

As their remains burned, I turned to my attention to my astonished brother, and as much as it pained for me to do, I had Jasper put him to sleep as the Cullens came upon us. Giving Esme no explanation or apology I watched their remains burn in silence and when they were nothing more than ash, I left, heading to the one person who could help me now, Elijah.

Giving a brief and vague explanation about my absence and species, I asked him to compel the memory of Edward and this night away, letting him understand the gravity of the situation if Jeremy was allowed to know that I was still 'alive', to which he thankfully agreed to, before doing as I asked and we departed ways with the promise to speak at a later date.

So with my brother safe, from Edward and the Volturi; we headed back to Dallas with Peter driving and Charlotte in the adjacent passenger seat with me lying in Jasper's arms in the back as the situation with my brother had finally taken its emotional toll, but if anything I was glad that he was safe.

"You did the right thing." My husband assured me quietly, his fingers running through my hair as my tears soaked the front of his shirt. Saying nothing I simply nodded in understanding, not doubting his words or the truth behind them, but it still did nothing to sooth the ache in my heart.

"I love you." He whispered, telling me the words I already knew, but needed to hear. Yes, this ache was that even Jasper himself could not heal, but he was the only thing I would ever need otherwise as finally whispered back a reply. "And I love you." Now and until the end of time, always and forever; our love is eternal.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was abrupt; but did you like the ending?<strong>

**Please remember to review and let me know what you think.**

**- Dark Alana. **


End file.
